A Month To Fall In Love With You
by Shizaya1398
Summary: A certain doctor gives Shizuo and Izaya month long cruise tickets,hopeing the two will finally stop fighting if they spend a little time together. Will this not very well thought out plan work or just end up sinking the ship?/shizaya/rating will change
1. Ticket

"So why are you giving me these?" Shizuo asked the underground doctor as he was handed cruise tickets. Tom-san had left for a business meeting for a whole month, leaving Shizuo with nothing to do but troll the streets of Ikebukuro.

"Well I know that you have nothing to do since Tom is out, and I thought you deserved a vacation. I was going to take Celty on the cruise but she's not very fond of boats; I actually won the tickets on this radio contest so they didn't coast anything."

"Alright I'll go; I need a break from this city anyway." Shizuo said as he shoved the ticket into his pocket.

"The only thing is that I had to give the other ticket to someone else, so you'll be sharing a room with him. It's a luxury sweet so you'll have plenty of space for yourself, and the cruise ship is huge so you'll hardly have to see him." Shinra said.

"Well who did you give the other ticket to?"Shizuo asked curiously, ready to give the ticket back if it was someone he knew was going to piss him off…well pretty much anyone could piss him off.

"An old friend from high school, he's a quiet guy and usually keeps himself enclosed in his work. I thought maybe a nice vacation would lighten him up; he's very human-phobic so I'm ninety-nine percent sure he won't bother you." Shinra lied, he knew if he told Shizuo who he really gave the ticket to he wouldn't go.

"Fine, it would be nice to get away from the bastard flea for a while."

"Haha yea and I'm sure the street signs and vending machines will be happy as well." Shinra laughed; the underground doctor waved goodbye to his childhood friend and started walking home to his beloved Celty.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day….<em>

"_Wow, I can really have these for free?" Izaya asked as he was handed cruise tickets._

"_Yep, I won them on some radio contest and Celty really isn't that into cruises so I thought you might like one of the tickets." _

"_Thanks this is really generous of you, are you sure you don't want me to pay you for this?" Izaya asked as he reached into his pocket to take out his stuffed wallet._

"_No it's fine; the tickets were completely free so you don't have to pay me a dime. The only thing is I had to give the other ticket to someone else, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with him."_

"_I don't think it will be a problem, who did you give it to?" Izaya asked curiously_

"_An old high school friend, he doesn't get out much so I just thought I'd give it to him. I don't think he'll be bothering you that much."_

_"Alright, it'll be nice to get away from Shizu-chan for a while." Izaya laughed_

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap, tap<em>

"_How did it go?"_ Celty asked as Shinra walked into the apartment, the brunet smiled and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Perfect, neither of them suspects a thing." Shinra said happily.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_Are you sure this is going to work? Putting them in a honeymoon sweet on a month long cruise isn't really such a good idea."_

"Why do you say that? It'll be good for them to finally stop fighting, I still think my theory of all this fighting taking the place of _other_ emotions towards each other is true."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"_It could be but do you really think putting them in a place where they can't escape each other will make them stop fighting?" _Celty typed on her PDA before showing the male.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see; hopefully they don't end up sinking the ship with their fighting…"

* * *

><p>"Wow, this really is a luxury room." Shizuo said aloud as he walked into the large room, he pushed his suitcase next to the king sized bed and fell back onto it. His back thanked him when he did this because of the incredibly soft mattress that met his tensed body. Shizuo groaned and pulled the silk sheets around his body as he drifted off into a cat nap, he really wasn't tired…the bed was just so<em> soft<em>! In fact, the blonde was so comfortable and relaxed that he didn't even notice the other male walk into the room.

"_Is that…Shizu-chan?"_ Izaya thought as he placed his suitcase next to the door and approached the sleeping monster of Ikebukuro. Once he got a better look at the male a smile spread across his face.

"_I should call Shinra to thank him…then jump on Shizu-chan to wake him up."_ Izaya thought happily as he took out his cell phone; he quickly dialed the brunet's number before putting the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_ Shinra said as he answered his ringing phone.

"Hello Shinra, I just wanted to thank you again for the cruise tickets. I'm on the boat right now, my room is so beautiful!" Izaya said excitedly.

"_Oh really? I'm glad you like it; you deserve a vacation considering how hard you work." _

"Haha thanks…I also wanted to thank you for giving your other ticket to Shizu-chan, I'm going to have lots of fun with him this month." Izaya said evilly before hanging up on the underground doctor, he carefully set down his cell phone on the small table in the bedroom before moving to the end of the bed. Just watching the monster sleep made him feel incredibly happy all over, knowing how much fun this was going to be to harass him.

"Ohhhhh Shizu-chan~ that bed looks so comfortable, make some room for me." Izaya whined, he laughed under his breath as the blonde turned over onto his back and moved his arms above his head to stretch out his stiff muscles. Shizuo's body was nearly taking up the entire bed!

"Fine, if that's how you're going to be…" Izaya backed up to get a running start as he pounced onto of the sleeping male. The two bodies bounced a couple feet in the air before slamming onto the red carpeted floor.

"What the fuck…" Shizuo asked annoyed as he got up from the floor, he had landed headfirst on the floor while the other male had landed right on top of his soft body.

"Sorry to wake you Shizu-chan but I wanted to try out the bed to." Izaya giggled as he moved off of the blonde's body and crawled up into the king sized bed. Shizuo got to his feet and stared at the brunet who wasn't dressed in his regular attire; Izaya was wearing a red short-sleeved t-shirt, dark jeans, and black boots.

"Why the hell are you here flea?" Shizuo barked angrily as he watched Izaya curl up under the red silk sheets, Izaya just smiled and closed his eyes.

"The same reason as you Shizu-chan, I got a ticket for this cruise from none other than our friend Shinra; I'm sure you also got one from him?" By this time the blonde was shaking with anger, mostly because he was going to have to spend an entire month with this mother fucker.

"I'm getting off this ship." Shizuo said angrily as he headed towards the door, he gasped when he felt thin arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Too late, we have already left the doc. Now come to bed with me, I need your warmth." Izaya said as he nuzzled his head against Shizuo's back. The blonde was wearing a soft white t-shirt and a pair of light jeans; Izaya dodged the punch that was thrown at him and started laugh hysterically.

"Now Shizu-chan, do you really want to destroy such a beautiful room?" Izaya asked as he spun around in a circle.

"If it means killing you I don't give a fuck." Shizuo spat out, ready to pounce on the smaller male and rip him limb from limb.

"You're so cruel Shizu-chan." Izaya whimpered; he grinned when Shizuo rawer with anger.

"IIIIZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAA!" Shizuo screamed as he shot forward towards the smaller male, Izaya quickly dodged the blonde and ran straight for the door.

"I'm going to go check out the rest of the ship Shizu-chan, why don't you go back to taking your cat nap." Izaya said happily before leaving the infuriated blonde.

"_I have to remind myself to break Shinra's nose when I get home."_ Shizuo thought angrily as he threw himself back on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sooo this is the idea I decided to do, I really hope this sounds interesting and I hope you guys liked this first chapter! I have so many ideas for this and if you guys have any suggestions I'd be happy to do some of them but you have to be patient ok? I'm not sure if I should make this an M rated fan fiction because I just think the T-rated stuff more people read? I don't know I'll have to see how it plays out. Don't worry I'll make this one of my best fan fictions and I'll also try to update as fast as I can! Please review, favorite, and alert, thank you!<strong>


	2. Hot tubs and Martinis

The monster of Ikebukuro took another long drag of his cigarette as he looked out over the ocean; after his encounter with the most annoying man in Tokyo he really needed a smoke. Unfortunately the designated area for smokers was on the other side of the huge cruise ship so it took him forever to walk there. Shizuo did have a small fear of boats after watching that stupid titanic movie, but he figured that couldn't happen in a million years; they weren't sailing anywhere close to where icebergs are…not to mention it was July!

Even though he was on the edge of going into a rampage, he still couldn't get over how beautiful the ocean looked right now. The sun was setting against the horizon and the orange light was reflecting off of the water, giving it the allusion of pink lemonade. The blonde crushed the burned out cigarette in the ash tray next to him before looking back at the beautiful view. He would rather stay out here forever then go back to his room, the room he had to share with that bastard flea.

"I thought I'd find you here." Shizuo heard a very familiar voice said, he grinded his teeth together as he watched the brunet move next to him and lean against the medal railing. Shizuo really wasn't in the mood for fighting; he just wanted to relax for one damn minute! Was that too much to ask?

"Can't you leave me alone for five minutes?" Shizuo asked angrily, there were a number of people around and he didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

"Aw you don't want to spend time with me Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, giving Shizuo his "puppy dog" eyes.

"Not anymore than usual, cant you find something else to do on this enormous ship… besides annoy me." The brunet just shook his head and moved closer to the blonde, making him as uncomfortable as ever. Shizuo moved away from the smaller male and started walking back to his room, his hands clenched into fists as he heard the other male skipping behind him.

"Hey Shizu-chan I took a look around the ship and there's so much stuff to do; I was thinking me and you can go late night hot tubing. Everyone else will be on the main deck for the moonlight dance welcoming everyone on board so we'll have it all to ourselves." Izaya said happily as he kept his eyes locked on the back of the blonde's head.

"I'm not doing anything with you flea; just leave me the hell alone." Shizuo spat out at the brunet, he was just about back to his room when he felt someone grab his wrist and pull him backwards.

"You're eager to get back to our room right? Is there something else you have in mind for us to do together?" Izaya said as he moved in front of the blonde and wrapped his arms Shizuo's neck; the brunet gasped when a fist was suddenly jammed into his stomach. He knees buckled as he collapsed onto the floor.

"You know flea, I think I could go for a nice relaxing hot tub." Shizuo said as he stepped over the injured body to go put on his bathing suit. A smile spread across Izaya's face as he got back to his feet and limped behind the blonde. After the two had gotten into their bathing suits they walked to the upper deck where said hot tub was.

"Ahh I really needed this." Izaya sighed as he sunk down into the bubbling hot water; Shizuo nodded in agreement as he felt the water jet hit against the sore spot on his back.

"Hn this is the first time I've ever seen that face on you Shizu-chan." Izaya giggled as he watched the blonde close his eyes and sink down into the relaxing water. He was in heaven now, the knots in his back were loosening up and the flea had finally shut up…or so he thought.

"Mmm this is pretty romantic don't you think Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he moved closer to the blonde, Shizuo's eyes shot open as he felt the smaller male move into his lap.

"What the…" The blonde's head shot back as Izaya sat down hard on a very important area.

"Alright flea what the hell is going on with you?" Shizuo asked annoyed as Izaya wrapped his legs around his waist.

"What do you mean Shizu-chan?"

"Why are you acting so lovey towards me? You've never acted this way before and now suddenly you love me?" Shizuo flinched when the smaller male started laughing hysterically.

"Love you? Don't flatter yourself Shizu-chan; I just thought this would be another fun way to harass you. I'm so glad it worked so perfectly, you look as mad as ever!" Izaya laughed as Shizuo stared daggers at him.

"Get the fuck off me flea." Shizuo barked as he moved his foot up and kicked the brunet hard in the stomach, sending him to the other side of the hot tub.

"Aw, before you looked like you really wanted to touch me Shizu-chan." Izaya giggled as went back to relaxing in the hot water; trying to hide how hurt he actually was.

"In your sick twisted dreams flea." Shizuo said as he moved his arms behind his head and stared up at the crystal chandelier hanging above their heads.

"Complementary martini?" The two males looked up to see a blonde woman in a very revealing bikini holding out two large martini glasses towards them.

"Thanks." Shizuo said as he took the two glasses from the woman, she giggled and walked away as the blonde handed one of the glasses to the other male.

"Wow, are they trying to kill us from alcohol poisoning? These martinis are huge!" Izaya said as he took a long sip of his; Shizuo just nodded in agreement as he guzzled down his. Once the two finished their giant sized martinis the same woman brought them yet another round of martinis.

"These are really complementary?" Izaya asked the woman as he was handed another one of the alcohol drinks.

"Oh yes, tonight is couples night. Every couple get's free martinis all night long, you and your boyfriend may have as many as you like." The woman said cheerfully before walking away; Izaya turned his attention back to the blonde and grinned at him seductively.

"S-shut up damn f-flea." Shizuo slurred as he chugged down his second drink.

"Alright I think you've had enough Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he moved forward to take the glass away from the obviously drunken blonde. The brunet wasn't easily swayed by alcohol drinks, although he was feeling a bit tipsy.

"I'll t-tell you when I-I've had enough; I k-know my body b-better then y-you." Shizuo said as he tried to hold the glass away from the other male, but only ended up spilling it on his head.

"Stupid protozoan." Izaya said, shaking his head as he grabbed the glass away from the blonde and started pulling him out of the tub.

"What t-the hell are y-you doing f-flea?" Shizuo asked angrily as he was pulled out of the tub, he was surprised at the flea's strength as a towel was wrapped around him.

"It's getting late and your drunk off your ass; I'm taking you back to our room." Izaya said as he wrapped his own towel around his waist and moved one of the blonde's arms around his shoulder.

"O-ok, I'm g-gunna take a n-nap while you do t-that." The brunet almost fell over onto the tiled floor as Shizuo's body went limp.

"Shizu-chan~ I'm not strong enough to drag you all the way back to our room, you're going to have to use your legs." The brunet whined as he tried to move forward, Shizuo just grumbled something under his breath as he started walking forward with his arm still around the brunet's shoulder.

"We're almost there Shizu-chan; then you can take as long a nap as you want." Izaya said as he moved in front of their room's door; he groaned when he realized Shizuo was the one who had their room key.

"The room key is in your pocket isn't it?" Izaya asked as he looked down at the blonde's now dry bathing suit, he moved his free hand down into the larger male's pocket and pulled it out in a millisecond when he heard Shizuo start groaning.

"Mmm." Shizuo moaned as he nuzzled his face in the nape of Izaya's neck.

"You really are drunk Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he opened the door to their room and threw the blonde down on their bed; the informant stretched his tired muscles before rummaging through his suitcase for his black silk pajamas.

"Shizu-chan don't get our bed all wet, take off your bathing suit and get into some regular clothes." Izaya said annoyed, as he saw the blonde curled up like a monstrous kitten. When Shizuo didn't respond Izaya grabbed the edge of the mattress and flipped him off the bed.

"Ugh…let me sleep flea." Shizuo said as he curled back up on the carpeted floor.

"Fine, if that's how you're going to be; I'll just have to undress you myself." Izaya said as he moved forward towards the sleeping monster, the feeling of someone taking off his pants woke Shizuo up in mere seconds.

"I'm going I'm going." Shizuo said as he got to his feet, Izaya couldn't help but laugh as the blonde tripped various times on the flat surface on his way to the bathroom. It took longer than it should have for Shizuo to get out of his wet clothes and into a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"You're like my wife flea." Shizuo said as he collapsed onto the bed, still pretty drunk from the many martinis he had just drunk.

"I'm working on it." Izaya mumbled as he moved under the silk blankets and turned off the nightstand lamp. He was still a little tipsy and wanted to sleep off his soon coming hangover as much as possible. His eyes shot open as he felt the bed start bouncing a little as the bodyguard moved up the bed and under the covers.

"So tired…" Shizuo sighed as he laid his head on the soft pillow, Izaya's eyes widened when he felt muscular arms snake around his body and pull him close to the blonde.

"Um…what do you think you're doing Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as the blonde buried his face in the raven like hair.

"Flea…comfortable." Shizuo sighed before falling into a deep sleep; Izaya just smiled and buried his face in the muscular chest.

"_This really is going to be fun…"_ Izaya thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't worry I do have a plot for this. So I wasn't sure about letting them have some more fun on the cruise ship then jumping right into the conflict in a couple chapters or just doing the conflict in the next chapter. If I do a few chapters of them having fun on the boat then going into the conflict the story will be even longer! I guess this story is going to be a more humorromance/hurt and comfort thing. Also I am going to do a lot of chapters of when the ship docs in certain places of the world and our two favorite monsters having fun their so if you guys have any suggestions on where they should doc first? It has to be logical because remember their leaving off the coast of Japan so it has to be close to their! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Nosebleeding Hangover

_July 2, 2011_

_11:35am_

As the monster of Ikebukuro slowly opened his eyes to the morning sun the effects of his hangover suddenly hit him like a brick wall. He let out a low groan and kept his eyes closed shut, fearing that the morning sun coming through the very small window might worsen the pain. He stayed like that for about five minutes until he felt himself holding something…something thin, warm, and sweet smelling. When he felt the thing move closer to his body for comfort his tired eyes pried open, looking down all he was really able to see was raven like hair.

"Hn…flea?" Shizuo asked in confusion, the thing he was holding moved again to look up at him with tired crimson eyes. The two stared at each other for god knows how long until the smaller one of the males just decided to snuggle back up to the comfortable monster.

"Good morning Shizu-chan, I was awake a few hours ago but if I moved you would have woken up; I thought you should get a lot of sleep considering that I knew you were going to have a pretty nasty hangover." Izaya said before moving away from the body and un-wrapping his thin frame from the muscular arms. It took a few minutes more for Shizuo to process the fact that he had been cuddling with the brunet the entire night.

"First of all flea why the hell were you cuddling up to me and second of all why the hell do you care how bad my hangover is?" Shizuo asked as he sat up in the bed and started whipping off his shirt and pants, even though there was nothing on him he still felt disgusted that the flea had been pressed against him all night. Izaya felt his cheeks grown hot as he tried to think of a good excuse.

"Well to answer your first question I'm not the one who wanted to cuddle, you were so drunk that you just pulled me in your arms before falling asleep; you had such a tight grip on me that I wasn't able to wiggle free. And to answer your second question, I don't care how bad your hangover is I just knew if I woke you up you'd try to kill me and I really don't feel like fighting this early." Izaya said quickly before going into the bathroom with an armful of clothes to change into. After the blonde was alone he buried his face in his hands and started rubbing his temple; last night was a real blur for him. All he really remembered was sitting in a hot tub and some woman in a sexy bikini.

"That hangover is really hitting you eh Shizu-chan? I'm pretty damn surprised considering you used to be a bartender." Izaya said as he came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt.

"I hardly ever drink alcohol, last night I was just so relaxed that I kind of lost my train of thought on that decision." Shizuo groaned as he slowly moved out of the bed to get dressed.

"Haha I do have a slight hangover myself but I'm really not that much affected by alcoholic drinks, I'll go to the ships infirmary for some aspirin for us. In the mean time why don't you go take a shower, I can smell you from here." Izaya said pinching his nose before leaving the room, the blonde cursed under his breath as he went into the bathroom to shower. When he opened up the shower curtain he was surprised to see a large circle bathtub sitting there with a sterling silver showerhead on beautiful white tile above his head; on the inside of the tub were circle like things that looked like water jets.

"_I'll have to remember to use this."_ Shizuo thought before turning on the showerhead and waiting until the water was at a comfortable temperature. He quickly striped out of his clothes before stepping into the large bathtub; he groaned in pleasure as the water started hitting his sore back.

"Shizu-chan I got the aspirin and I got the schedule for the cruise." Izaya yelled as he reentered the room, he looked around for the blonde until he heard the water in the bathroom running. A thought came into the brunet's head and he silently walked towards the door; luckily Shizuo didn't lock the door so Izaya was able to stick his head in only to see the blonde's clothes scattered around the floor. He felt blood drip out of his nose as he saw Shizuo's shadow through the yellow shower curtain; just the thought of Shizuo being naked behind that curtain was driving him wild. He wanted to be in that shower with the monster…better yet he'd rather them both be in the bath instead. Izaya felt a shiver of pleasure run up his spine at the thought of writhing under the larger male; but his fantasy didn't last long as he heard the shower being turned off. He quickly closed the door and went to fall back on the bed, a few minutes later a still in pain bodyguard emerged from the bathroom wearing beige cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"Hm that's an interesting outfit for you Shizu-chan." Izaya giggled as Shizuo went to collapse back on the bed, the light in the room was making his head hurt worse than ever. He hadn't had a hangover like this since his twenty-first birthday…which was only two years ago.

"Shut up flea, your voice is annoying the hell out of me." Shizuo mumbled as he lay on his stomach and buried his face in the soft pillow.

"Well get used to it because I have a lot of information I wanted to tell you, I picked up the date schedule from the lobby so I know exactly where going…oh and I picked the medicine up to." Shizuo just held a hand up signaling he wanted the flea to pour the pills into his hand; Izaya rolled his eyes and twisted open the cap to pour a few pills into the ex-bartenders hand.

"I'm not surprised you got that stupid schedule; figures you can't pass up the opportunity to get some new information." Shizuo said as he swallowed the pills and curled up on the bed; Izaya just laughed and lay down next to the larger male.

"Well I am an information broker, I brought my laptop as well so I'm going to do some research on all the places where visiting as well. Now quiet down so I can't tell you what the schedule is! On July first through the second we're sailing to the Solomon Islands and docking at the island Santa Isabel; we're spending July third through the sixth there. Then everybody gets back on the boat at six o'clock pm on July sixth, we the said to Sydney, Australia July sixth through the seventh. We're estimated to doc in Sydney a little after noon on July seventh. We then spend July eight through to the tenth in Sydney; at around seven o'clock pm on July tenth everyone gets back on the ship to start sailing to the North Islands of New Zealand. July tenth through the eleventh we start sail to Auckland, New Zealand; at around two o'clock pm on July twelfth we arrive in Auckland and stay there through the twelfth and thirteenth. Then at five o'clock pm on July thirteenth everyone gets back on the ship and we start sailing to Fiji. We arrive in Fiji a little after noon and spend July fourteenth through the sixteenth there. At six o'clock pm on July sixteenth everyone gets back on the boar and we start to sail to the Hawaiian Islands; it'll take us July sixteenth through to the nineteenth to sail all the way there. At eight o'clock am on July twentieth we should be docked in Honolulu where we will spend July twentieth to the twenty-second there. Then at ten o'clock pm on July twenty-second we will be sailing to the United States; July twenty second through the twenty-fifth we will be sailing to San Diego. July twenty-sixth through the twenty-eighth the ship will be docking in San Diego, Las Angeles, and San Francisco; at eight o'clock pm on July twenty-eight the ship will start sailing to Seward, Alaska. July twenty-eight through the twenty-ninth we sail to Seward; then all day on July thirtieth we stay there. Finally ten o'clock on July thirtieth through August fourth we will be sailing back to Tokyo." Izaya was almost out of breath after saying the entire cruise schedule.

"Did you catch all that Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he looked back at the curled up blood, he felt a vein pulse in the side of his head as he saw the blonde had been sleeping the entire time he had been explaining everything to him.

"Fine, I'll let you sleep a little more. I wanted to look up some stuff about the places we're going to anyway." Izaya said to himself as he moved off of the bed to get his laptop; after retrieving his laptop case he sat back down on the bed and leaned his back against the headboard. They weren't docking in Santa Isabel until late that night so he had plenty of time to prepare for tomorrow. Izaya couldn't help but stare at the sleeping blonde's face as his computer loaded; he leaned his head down and pressed his lips against the larger male's forehead.

"Sweet dreams_ my_ sleepy monster." Izaya whispered in Shizuo's ear before turning his attention back to his computer screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You guys better be so freaking grateful because I spent so much time yesterday mapping out a route to this cruise all by myself and also spent even more of my time finding out stuff to do in those places and a whole bunch of other information! Sorry this chapter was so short, they'll be longer soon!I'm going to use ALL of it in this fan fiction so it's going to be very sexy, cute, and informant! And to prevent confusion for myself and for you guys I'm going to start putting the date and time in the fan fiction at the top of the chapter. And Btw I know this is a couple days over a month but I don't think that's anything to complain about. I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS! If you didn't understand the cruise schedule when Izaya was explaining it I'm going to put a more understandable one as chapter four since its so long. YOUR WELCOME AND PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Cruise Ship Schedule

**_Cruise Ship Schedule_**

**_July 1-2_**

_Depart from Tokyo, Japan coast doc at 9:00am on July 1st_

_Sail to Santa Isabel, Solomon Islands July 1-2_

**_July 3-6_**

_Arrive in Santa Isabel at 10:00pm on July 2nd_

_Depart from Santa Isabel at 6:00pm on July 6th_

**_July 6-7_**

_Sail to Sydney, Australia_

**_July 8-10_**

_Arrive in Sydney, Australia at 1:00pm on July 8th_

_Depart from Sydney at 7:00pm on July 10th_

**_July 10-11_**

_Sail to Auckland, New Zealand_

**_July 12-13_**

_Arrive in Auckland, New Zealand at 2:00pm on July 12th_

_Depart from Auckland at 5:00pm on July 13th_

**_July 14-16_**

_Arrive in Fiji at 1:00pm on July 14th_

_Depart from Fiji at 6:00pm on July 16th_

**_July 16-19_**

_Sail to Honolulu, Hawaiian Islands _

**_July 20-22_**

_Arrive in Honolulu at 8:00am on July 20th_

_Depart from Honolulu at 10:00pm on July 22nd_

**_July 22-25 _**

_Sail to San Diego _

**_July 26 -28_**

_Arrive in San Diego at 1:00pm on July 26th_

_Stay in San Diego, Las Angeles, and San Francisco_

_Depart from San Francisco at 8:00pm on July 28th_

**_July 28-29_**

_Sail to Seward, Alaska_

**_July 30_**

_Arrive in Seward at 2:00pmon July 30th_

_Depart from Seward at 10:00pm on July 30th_

**_July 30-August 4_**

_Sail to Tokyo, Japan_

**_August 5_**

_Arrive back in Tokyo at 12:00pm on August 5th_


	5. Turtles

_July 3__rd_

_11:45am_

"Knock it off flea." Shizuo said annoyed as he watched the smaller male jump up and down on their bed, it was weird seeing Izaya this happy.

"I'm excited Shizu-chan, aren't you?" Izaya asked as he did a back flip and landed flat on his feet, he just loved jumping on that soft mattress bed.

"The only thing I'm excited about is getting off this damn ship so I can finally be away from you. And you jumping around like that is really pissing me off so cut it out." Shizuo said fiercely, he soon realized that it was a big mistake to be standing at the edge of the bed because in a millisecond Izaya had flung himself towards him.

"What makes you think I won't follow you around when we're off the ship?" Izaya asked, a large grin spreading across his face. Once Izaya had landed on the blonde they both fell backwards onto the carpeted floor, Shizuo was both angry at the annoying flea and the pain in his already sore back.

"If you try to follow me, I'll kill you." Shizuo said angrily as he kicked the brunet off of his body, Izaya just laughed and pulled himself back to his feet.

"You should know by now that really doesn't scare me, you always say that you're going to kill me but in reality I really don't think you have the balls to do it." Izaya said shrugging as he went towards his suitcase to find his swim trunks and a nice t-shirt to wear. His smile got wider as he saw pure hatred cross the other male's face.

"Shut the fuck up flea, if anyone doesn't have the "balls" for something it's you. Every time I try to kill you, you always just run away. If you actually fought me like a real man would I bet I could kill you." Shizuo said angrily, Izaya just laughed again and started walking forward towards the blonde with an armful of clothes.

"Well Shizu-chan, we have been here for two days now…and I've been wondering why you haven't tried to kill me yet? They wouldn't let me on the boat with my switchblade so I'm completely defenseless right now. You could have killed me last night while I was sound asleep…but you didn't, so I'm almost one-hundred percent sure you can't do it. Oh and by the way, you'll never scare me with that angry face of yours." Izaya said as he moved a hand onto the larger male's cheek. That only made Shizuo madder; he grabbed the brunet by his pajama shirt and held him almost three feet off the ground.

"Scared now flea?" Shizuo growled through his teeth as his eyes locked with the smaller males, he could really use a smoke right about now. Izaya leaned forward and kissed the tip of Shizuo's nose before giving him his best "innocent" smile.

"Nope, it's just cute." Izaya giggled.

"…_Cute...did that mother fucker just call me…cute?"_ The blonde thought angrily, he threw the smaller male down on the bed and went towards his suitcase for his pack of cigarettes.

"You're disgusting flea; don't you have anything better to do then harass me?" Shizuo asked as he got out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I have about a million things I could do besides harassing you…but all that stuff just inst as much fun! Oh and you're not allowed to smoke it here Shizu-chan." Izaya pointed out as he watched the blonde light up his cigarette.

"Bite me flea, I don't feel like walking all the way to the other side of the ship just for one cigarette." Shizuo said annoyed. The blonde flinched when the other male shot forward to hug him.

"It's alright Shizu-chan; I know you don't want to leave me." Izaya said as he hugged the blonde tightly, he laughed hysterically as the blonde through a punch at him.

"Wait there for me, I'm going to get changed quickly then I'll get the schedule I made for us." Izaya said before skipping into the bathroom.

"_What the hell is wrong with that bastard? He's such a little pervert." The _blonde thought as he took another drag of his cigarette.

_Later that day…_

"Is this what you were doing until two am?" Shizuo asked as he watched the smaller male pull out a notepad filled with the flea's neat handwriting. He had no idea why the hell he had agreed to go with the brunet, it's not like he really knew what to do if he didn't.

"Yep, I got all activates we could do and a lot of bullet notes about the places we're going to." Izaya said as he flipped through the pages in his notebook. He also had a map of the island and a camera in his pocket; not to mention his very important and very expensive cell phone.

"I didn't think it was possible that someone could be more of a nerd then Shinra." Shizuo said, laughing a little to himself.

"Don't be cruel Shizu-chan." Izaya said, Shinra was pretty much his only friend so he really didn't feel that comfortable making fun of him.

"I have a whole list of things we could do Shizu-chan. We could go see Kauachi which is one of the most active submarine underwater volcanoes in the south west. If you're into animals we could go see some wild dolphins or look for some of the endangered sea turtles on the Island. We could also go swimming in Marovo Logon which is the largest salt water logon in the world. What are you up for, I can't really decide." Izaya asked as he studied his list.

"I don't really care what we do."

"Wow that really helped me." Izaya said annoyed as he reached into his pocket for his map of the island, it was a little hot so a swim did sound nice.

"We'll we're going to be here for a couple days so we don't have to do everything today. How about today we go see the wild animals and tomorrow we can head over to Marovo Logon. Then the next day we could go see Kauachi, and before we leave we could spend a little time on the beach?" Izaya said, he had taken out a pen and written down his new plane, the informant was very organized when it came to information.

"Fine." Shizuo said plainly as he followed the smaller male.

"I think we should ask some of the locals here on where the best place would be to see some of the wild animals." Izaya said as he started towards one of the markets, Shizuo was looking around at the fresh produce there as Izaya asked a husky looking woman where some animals might be.

"The woman said that the beach would be the best place to see some of the wildlife, like coconut crabs, dolphins and turtles." Izaya said happily, Shizuo rolled his eyes as he watched Izaya start skipping merrily towards one f the beaches.

"Why are you so damn happy?" Shizuo asked annoyed, for some reason he just hated seeing the flea being so happy.

"The only animal I have ever seen up close is some stray cats a dogs, this is my first time ever seeing some exotic animals." Izaya said as he continued to skip along the walkway.

"Well it's annoying the hell out of me." Shizuo hissed, Izaya turned to face him and smiled.

"Why are you so angry all the time? We're on vacation; can't you try to have fun?" Izaya asked the larger male, Shizuo stopped walking and crossed his arms across his chest.

"No." The blonde said acidly.

"Well here, maybe this will help." Izaya moved forward and put a finger on each corner of the blonde's mouth; he gently pushed his two fingers upwards forcing the blonde to smile.

"See? Doesn't that feel better?" Izaya giggled as he watched the blonde only get angry at him.

"Don't touch me flea." Shizuo said as he put a hand on the male's chest and pushed him back a few feet.

"Fine, be that way Shizu-chan." Izaya said shrugging as the two stepped onto the beautiful beach, the smaller male had his eyes locked on the ocean and sand; trying to find some form of life that he could observe.

"Look Shizu-chan!" Izaya said pointing to some round object resting a couple feet away from them, Shizuo watched as Izaya started running full speed towards it. He sighed and started following the other male at a snail's speed, once he finally reached Izaya he wasn't surprised to see the freak hugging some sort of shelled leathery thing.

"It's a leather back turtle, isn't it so cute?" Izaya asked the larger male as he kissed the turtle on the head, Shizuo wrinkled his nose in disgust as he saw Izaya kiss that wild (and probably full of dieses) animal.

"You're such a freak flea." Shizuo said annoyed as he bent down to get a better look at the animal, Izaya had taken out his camera and started taking pictures of the turtle.

"She's so friendly." Izaya said as he started petting the turtle's hard shell.

"She? How can you tell it's a girl? They don't exactly have "parts"." Shizuo said as he sat down on the sand next to the large leather animal.

"Because of those." Izaya said pointing behind the turtle; the two looked behind the turtle to see a large whole filled with egg shaped objects. They had a little sand covering them from when the mother turtle was kicking it on them to keep them warm.

"Huh? Where's it going?" Izaya asked nervously as he watched the turtle start to walk off towards the ocean.

"Turtles don't stay to protect their eggs; they lay them then go back into the ocean." Shizuo said, remembering learning that from some animal planet show he had watched.

"She can just leave! What if another animal comes and eats them or someone steps on them? They're covered by sand so no one could really see them." Izaya said as he looked down at the half covered hole.

"Who cares? They're just some ugly sea turtle babies; they're like a thousand of them already." Shizuo said shrugging.

"No there aren't, they're an endangered species! I think we should stay here until they hatch, I don't think the mother laid them just now. They looked like they've been sitting there for a while so they probably should be hatching tonight."

"I'm not spending the rest of my day watching over some eggs." Shizuo said annoyed.

"Fine, then you go back to the ship and I'll stay here." Izaya spat back, the blonde stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why the hell do you care so much about these things?"

"I love animals, and the mother was so cute so I bet the baby turtles will be even cutter." Izaya said as he placed a little more sand over the eggs to make sure they were nice and warm.

"…Well if we're going to stay here all day we might as well get something to eat so we don't starve to death." Shizuo said as he got to his feet.

"You go ahead; I'm going to stay here." Izaya said, not taking his eyes off the covered eggs.

"Don't expect me to bring you anything." Shizuo said before walking off to one of the markets, it was a couple of hours before the blonde had returned with two grocery bags filled with various fruits and vegetables.

"I thought you weren't going to get me anything?" Izaya said as he sunk his teeth into a fresh lemon, he really loved bitter things.

"Just shut up and eat." Shizuo said as he continued to peel a perfectly ripe orange, Izaya looked up only to watch the beautiful sunset across the horizon.

"I bet we're going to be seeing a lot of those." Izaya said, the two sat together in silence as the sun disappeared and the moon started to rise.

"What's that sound?" Shizuo asked as he started to hear some sort of cracking sound, Izaya used the light from his cell phone and shined it over the eggs.

"Look, the eggs are hatching!" Izaya said excitedly as he watched the first baby turtle make its appearance, then another…and another. After a few hours all the turtles were out of their white shell homes and sliding on the sand towards the sea.

"Let's help them out Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he stood up and carefully picked up one of the newborn turtles. He quickly carried it to the ocean and placed it at the edge of the waves.

"Bye bye turtle!" Izaya said, waving goodbye to the first baby turtle. He quickly ran back to the nest and picked up another one of the turtles; after a while of this even Shizuo joined in. He had to be very careful not to crush the newborn with his monstrous strength.

"This is the last one." Izaya said as he carried the last turtle towards the water.

"Go catch up with your brothers and sisters." Izaya said to the turtle before releasing it into the white toped waves.

"Bye turtles, come visit me in Tokyo and time!" Izaya said happily as he waved goodbye to the baby turtles.

"Alright flea, let's get back to the ship." Shizuo said before yawning loudly, Izaya nodded and followed the blonde back to the large cruise ship.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, I can't believe I got it all on film." Izaya said as he looked through the pictures of the baby turtles he had taken pictures of. The brunet looked up at the larger male to see a smile spread across his face.

"Aww Shizu-chan you're smiling!" Izaya said as he started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up annoying flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked that chapter; I worked really hard on it! Please review and I'll start making the next chapter really soon!<strong>


	6. Marovo Logon

_July 4__th_

_1:34pm_

"What are you doing now flea?" Shizuo asked as he lay on their newly made bed, he just loved the how comfortable the mattress was and how soft the red silk sheets were. He watched the brunet move around the room in swift, graceful movements.

"Just moving a few things around; we're going to be here for a while so I just wanted to make it homier." Izaya said as he moved their small table into the far end of the room, he pushed in the wooden chairs and placed the beautiful flowers he had gotten off the island earlier that day in the middle of the table. He had to ask one of the ships attendants for a nice vase to put the flowers in, and just as he expected it really did brighten up the room.

"What that?" Shizuo asked, pointing to a whit rectangular object in the corner of the room. Izaya moved over to it to get a better look.

"Oh cool, it's a mini fridge! I wonder if there's anything inside." Luckily there was, the informant pulled out two large bottles of red wine and held them up to show the blonde.

"We can save these for later." Izaya said as he placed the bottles back in the refrigerator, the two males were both dressed in their swim trunks and t-shirts.

"Ready to go swimming Shizu-chan? I heard that we'll be able to see the fireworks tonight really well from Marovo Logon." Izaya said as he grabbed two towels and shoved them into a large black bag along with a bottle of sunscreen, a first aid kit, Izaya's camera, their room keys, and both their cell phones so they wouldn't get wet.

"Yea." Shizuo said as he got up from the bed, he stretched out his sore muscles as he stood u on the rugged. After hearing a loud crack from his back he sighed and followed the brunet out of their room.

"You know Shizu-chan; I think your being so cranky because your back is hurting you." Izaya said as they walked off the boat and towards the clear waters of Marovo Logon.

"It's not hurting me; it's just a little sore." Shizuo said defensively.

"Well you're "sore" back could be caused by stressed, you should be relaxing on this vacation not being all stressed out."

"The only thing stressing me out right now is you flea, I can't even stand the sight of you right now." Shizuo said angrily, he could really use a smoke right about now.

"Aw come on Shizu-chan, I haven't done anything to you yet! And if you can't stand the sight of me then why'd you agree to come with me?"

"I didn't _want _to; I just had nothing better to do." The two laid out their towels on the coats of the logon and started putting on their sunscreen once they arrived.

"Could you get my back Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked the blonde as he held out the bottle of sunscreen towards him.

"I'm not touching you flea, I don't want to get your disgusting flea germs on me." Shizuo said angrily.

"Well you have no problem cuddling with me at night so I don't think you'll have a problem rubbing some sunscreen on me." Izaya said, referring to that night drunken Shizuo had kept him in a bear hug all night long. He shoved the bottle of sunscreen at the larger male and turned around so the blonde could have access to his back.

"Fine." Shizuo grumbled as he poured the white liquid into his hands, he hesitated before he started rubbing it on the brunet's back. Izaya felt like he was going to die of pleasure as he felt Shizuo rub the lotion into his back; he dreamt every night of the blonde touching him but he never thought it would actually happen! Once Shizuo had finished Izaya spun around and took the bottle of lotion from him.

"Now I'll do you." Izaya said happily as he poured the liquid into his hands, before Shizuo could reject the offer he was spun around and met by cold liquid on his bare back.

"Fuck that's cold flea." Shizuo said annoyed as Izaya started rubbing the liquid into his back.

"Oh don't be such a baby Shizu-chan, how about I throw in a free massage with this?" With that the smaller male started rubbing his hands deep into the blonde's back, making sure to find the knots in Shizuo's back and work them out in a steady pace. Shizuo did feel so much better as the flea massaged him…but he'd never admit it.

"Wow you have a lot of knots in your back Shizu-chan; I'm surprised you were able to bear with it all this time." Izaya said as he felt a large knot right on Shizuo's shoulder blade. A loud crack broke the silence between them and a pleasured moan escaped Shizuo's pierced lips.

"Haha looks like I got the knot out." Izaya said happily as he walked towards the water, Shizuo mentally cursed himself for letting the brunet hear him moan…although he was in a much better mood since he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Oh the water's really nice." Izaya said as he fell back into the water, creating a loud splash sound.

"I thought you couldn't swim flea?" Shizuo asked as Izaya came above the water.

"I can't, that's why I'm staying in the shallow end." Izaya said as he knelt down in the water and started looking for pretty shells he could pick up and look at. The blonde really wasn't in the mood for swimming at the moment so he decided to just relax on his towel instead. The other male was laughing and splashing around in the water like a child; Shizuo couldn't help but stare at the strange informant.

"_What the hell is wrong with him? He acts all evil and obsessive of humans when we're in Tokyo but now he's all laughing and acting so damn innocent? What's that bastard planning?" _Shizuo thought as he kept his eyes glues to the informant. Suddenly the brunet jumped to his feet and looked behind him.

"Something nipped at me!" Izaya said nervously as he backed up into the now waist deep water.

"Stop playing around flea, it was probably some hungry fish; they particularly like parasites." Shizuo taunted.

"No it wasn't I fish! It was bigger than that, I could feel it." Izaya said nervously, Shizuo just rolled his eyes and watched the smaller male look around in the water. The brunet yelped when he felt something grab onto the bottom of his pants and pull him under the water.

"Huh?" Shizuo quickly stood up as he watched the other male disappear under the water.

"That isn't funny flea." Shizuo said loudly as he spanned the water for other male, when Izaya didn't come up after a few more minutes he started to get nervous.

"Izaya?" Shizuo asked a little louder as he walked into the he water, he gasped when Izaya suddenly popped right out of the water.

"You bastard, I thought something really got you!" Shizuo screamed angrily as he watched the brunet start coughing up water.

"Something did get me! It was a dolphin!" Izaya said excitedly as he pointed to a fin that was cutting through the water.

"What the hell?" Shizuo backed up as he watched the rubber like animal approach them.

"Aw, what a sweet creature." Izaya said as he reached into the water and started petting the friendly creature, Izaya giggled when the dolphins started splashing him with his tail. Shizuo was already out of the water and drying himself off.

"Shizu-chan~ why'd you get out?" Izaya asked as the dolphin circled him. Shizuo laid his towel back out and sat down on it.

"I don't really like dolphins, they're kind of creepy." Shizuo said fiercely before taking the pack of cigarettes he had in his pocket and putting one of the cancer sticks between his lips. Izaya waved goodbye to the large fish before getting out of the water to lie down next to the blonde.

"Haha that's an unusual fear Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed as he laid himself out on his towel.

"Shut the fuck up flea, they just creep me out that's all." Shizuo said annoyed as he lit his cigarette, he flinched when the smaller male rolled over to lay his head in his lap.

"Well, I'm glad you were so worried about me." Izaya said as he snuggled next to the blonde, making Shizuo feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Tch what are you talking about flea?"

"You thought something got me so you came in the water to save me." Izaya said happily, feeling his cheeks blush a light red color.

"I just didn't want to be suspected of killing you if something did grab you a drown you." Shizuo said simply before pushing the brunet off of his lap.

"Yea sure, that's exactly why you came to save me." Izaya said sarcastically as he curled up on his towel and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

"Flea...flea wake up." Izaya slowly opened his eyes to see Shizuo hovering over him; he sat up on his beach towel and yawned tiredly. It took him a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the night; it had somehow gotten cold while he was sleeping. He skin was like ice and his whole body was shaking.

"What is it Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as put on his t-shirt for warmth, Shizuo pointed up at the night sky at the multicolored fireworks above their heads.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Izaya said as he looked up at the beautiful fireworks, he looked over at the blonde and smile to see Shizuo looking up at the sky with pure amazement in his eyes. They could never see things like this in Tokyo because of the big city; Shizuo was so distracted by the fireworks that he didn't see the brunet start to snuggle up to him. Izaya moved Shizuo's arm around his shoulder and laid his head on the blonde's bare chest, the warmth was the larger body was so inviting that Izaya couldn't help but drift off to sleep again before Shizuo had time to yell at him.

"Flea, your freezing!" Shizuo said as he felt Izaya's ice cold arms, he grabbed his now dry towel and wrapped it around the sleeping body.

"_Stupid flea will get sick if he stays like that_." Shizuo said as he looked down at the brunet's still damp bathing suit. He didn't care that the flea would get sick; he just knew that once he did Izaya wouldn't stop complaining about it. He packed up all their stuff in the black bag Izaya had brought before picking the smaller male up in his arms. It wasn't that far of a walk back to the ship, plus the flea really wasn't that heavy.

"Wake up flea; you need to change out of your bathing suit." Shizuo said as he placed the still unconscious body on their bed, Izaya just rolled over onto his side and curled up again. Shizuo placed a hand on the end of the brunet's bathing suit to feel how wet it actually was, it was just a little damp so Shizuo just decided not to wake him.

"Consider this payback for fixing my back." Shizuo said as he got into the bed with the flea and turned off the lights in the room. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt Izaya roll over right into him, the brunet immediately clutched onto him and moved closer to the warmth.

"…I'm too tired to fight with you…so just for tonight I won't push you away." Shizuo whispered before drifting off a sleep, not able to see the smile spreading across the flea's face.

"_Exactly as planned…"_

**Author's Note: Since you guys keep asking I am going to tell you now this WILL be an M rated fiction and it WILL have very hot Shizaya smut in it. But that won't happen for a couple chapters so you have to be patient! I hope you liked this and I'll be writing the next chapter very soon! I have an essay do so I will be working on that for a couple days! But don't worry I won't make you wait long! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE ^-^ **


	7. Back pain and Wine

_July 5__th_

_3:19pm_

"Come on Shizu-chan, you've slept long enough!" Izaya said as he bounced up and down on the edge of the bed, the blonde was lying on his back with his eyes screwed shut. He actually kind of looked like he was in some sort of…_pain_?

"Just leave me alone flea." Shizuo said slowly, not even bothering to open his eyes. Izaya stared at him suspiciously before crawling up the bed towards the blonde. He moved on top of the larger male and sat down on his lap; that defiantly made Shizuo open his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing flea? Get off me!" Shizuo said furiously, Izaya just smiled and started bouncing up and down on his lap.

"If you want me to get off you're going to have to push me off…unless you like it when I do this." Izaya said as he continued to bounce and grind on a very important area on the blonde's lap. Shizuo moved his hands up and used what was left of his strength to try to push the damn flea off of him…he hardly was able to budge the raven.

"Ah so my suspicions are correct, you can't move can you Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he moved off of Shizuo's lap, his hands went into fists as he closed again.

"Shut up flea…my back is just really hurting me." Shizuo said, he almost sounded like he was whimpering.

"I thought I fixed it yesterday? Your back must be really knotted up eh?" Izaya asked, he moved over to the room's phone and started looking for a certain number.

"Just call Shinra; maybe he'll know what to do for this. I would call him myself but I'm in too much pain to move." Shizuo didn't expect the flea to help him in his time of need, but it was worth a shot.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan; I'll have you fixed up in no time. I'll call the ships spa and make an appointment for you to get a massage, and then I'll go down to the ships infirmary and get some pills that'll help numb the pain." Izaya explained before dialing the number of the ships spa.

"Wait a minute flea; I don't want to get rubbed down by some stranger!" Shizuo said angrily, Izaya turned to him and put his finger on his lips; signaling the blonde to be quiet.

"_Hello, how may I help you?"_ I female voice answered the raven.

"Hello, I would like an appointment for a deep tissue massage today at your soonest time." Izaya said in his usual cheerful tone.

"_Alright, most people have gone to the upper deck for the volleyball tournament so we'll be able to take you at three forty-five pm. Is that alright with you?"_

"That's perfect! Is there anything you can recommend for an extreme amount of back pain?" Izaya asked curiously; wanting to do everything he could for the blonde.

"_Not really, a massage really is the only thing that would help that. Going in our heated sauna might also help."_

"That sounds perfect."

"_Alright, that and the massage with coast one hundred and fifty dollars would you like to pay with cash or credit?"_

"Oh, I'm not the one getting all that stuff it's all for my boyfriend…but I guess I can pay for him so I'll pay with cash. Oh and make sure the person giving him the massage is a female…but not a good looking one. I don't want some tramp rubbing up my boyfriend; keep the appointment down under Orihara Izaya. Thank you very much for your time." Izaya said before hanging up on the woman.

"Alright Shizu-chan, let's start getting you ready for your appointment." Izaya said as he moved around the bed to the blonde's side. He put a hand under him and started to help him sit up.

"If I wasn't in so much pain right now I'd kill you for calling me your boyfriend." Shizuo said acidy, Izaya just giggled and tried to help Shizuo stand up. Shizuo bit his lip hard at the extreme amount of pain he was feeling on his entire back.

"It's ok if you want to scream Shizu-chan; I know you're in a lot of pain so I won't hold it against you." Izaya said; he actually felt bad for Shizuo after seeing how much pain he was really in.

"I'm n-not going to scream f-flea." Shizuo said angrily as he was helped to his feet, tears tugged at the corner of his eyes as he tried to walk forward. He flinched when he felt thin arms wrap around him and pul him into a gentle hug.

"It's ok Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he gently rubbed the blonde's back, Shizuo growled and tried to push the smaller male away.

"I'm not a child flea; I don't need you to comfort me." The blonde said as he tried to move out of Izaya's not so strong grip, Izaya really didn't want to let go but he knew it would take a while for them to get to the spa considering how much pain Shizuo was in.

"Can you walk ok?" Izaya asked as he let go of the blonde, Shizuo nodded and slowly started walking forward.

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable before we leave?" the blonde looked down at the pair of jeans and t-shirt he was wearing.

"No, this is fine." Shizuo grumbled before opening the door to their room and walking out with the flea not too far behind. Izaya was still a little shocked Shizuo could be in this much pain; he was shot before and didn't even scream!

"I wonder what's making you in so much pain Shizu-chan; I've never seen anything like this before." Izaya said shocked as they walked towards the elevator or the ship.

"What do you mean flea?"

"Well I know for a fact you've been shot before and you didn't even scream, but you almost cried just now because of how bad your back is hurting you. I wonder if it's something serious…" Izaya asked curiously.

"It's not serious flea, it's just from stress that's all….and why the hell would you care if it was something serious? Wouldn't you be happy if something bad happened to me?" Shizuo asked annoyed.

"I would love it is something bad happened to you." Izaya lied as the both got into the elevator; they were silent the rest of the way to the spa.

"Hello, I have a three forty-five appointment." Izaya said politely to the woman at the desk, the woman typed something in her computer before turning her attention back to the two males.

"Ah yes, you'll be in the third room on the left. You can undress in there, would you like to pay now or later?" The black haired woman asked cheerfully, Izaya reached into his pocket and pulled out his stuffed wallet.

"I can pay for it f…" Izaya had already handed the girl the money and started to push the blonde in the direction of the room.

"I'm going to the ships infirmary to get you some medicine for you, just try to relax while you're here." Izaya said quickly before leaving the blonde there.

"_That flea is definitely up to something."_ Shizuo thought to himself as he started walking to his room, Izaya had his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked to the ships infirmary. He couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart at the thought of being Shizuo's cause of stress and extreme back pain. Well…why the hell should he care what happen to the monster…he hated the man…right?

"Hello, how may I help you?" Izaya looked up to see he had entered the infirmary; a larger male nurse was standing in front of him with a large smile spreading across his face.

"Hello, do you have any medication for back pain?" Izaya asked in a not so cheerful tone, the man nodded and started going through his medicine cabinet.

"Here are some anti-inflammatory pills and a bottle of heating lotion, apply the lotion to the Injured area twice daily and your pain should be healed." Izaya thanked the man before going back to his room.

"_I could really use some of that wine right about now."_ Izaya thought to himself as he pulled out one of the bottles of wine from the mini-fridge. He didn't even bother looking for a cup and just started drinking right out of the bottle; he moved back onto the bed and let the red liquid dribble out from his mouth to the corners of his velvet like lips. He really didn't pay attention to the time since he was more focused on getting drunk off his ass; he also didn't seem to notice the monstrous blonde walk into their room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo asked as he approached the drunken informant with a half a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Oooh heeyyy Shziu-channn~" Izaya slurred as he sat up in the bed and grinned at the blonde.

"Are you drunk?" Shizuo asked as he went to go lie down on his side of the bed, his back was feeling so much better after the massage that he was in a really good mood…that was until he saw the flea.

"I might be a lliitttllee drunk." Izaya giggled as he leaned up against the head board and started taking another long sip of the drug.

"Well if you're getting drunk stay on your own side of the bed, I'm going to take a nap." Shizuo said as he laid down on his side of the bed, Izaya stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and placed his wine bottle on the nightstand.

"But I want Shizu-chan close to me." Izaya whimpered as he crawled closer to the larger male, he sat on the blonde's lap and leaned forward until their forehead's touched.

"Get off me drunk flea!" Shizuo said annoyed as he tried to push the brunet off of him, Izaya just giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo's neck.

"No, I want to sit on this part of Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he grinded his lower region against Shizuo's covered organ.

"GET OFF!" Shizuo screamed as he threw the raven down on the bed, he moved on top of him and wrapped his hands around the smaller male's neck; ready to strangle him to death.

"Nn you want to top Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he spread his legs wide for the blonde to have better access. Shizuo growled and slapped the flea across the face as hard as he could, leaving a large red mark across his face. When the flea started talking dirty it really started pissing Shizuo off, he wasn't going to fuck that insane bastard! Izaya sat up on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's neck before moving as close to him as possible.

"I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya said before he passed out from the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for teasing you that they might have done it, it's going to be a couple chapters before stuff like that happens. But there will be very fluffy kisses in the fill in chapters so that's something to look forward to! Please review and favorite and alert :)<strong>


	8. Confusion

_July 6_

_5:45pm_

Shizuo sat up in the bed as he stared at the sleeping brunet next to him. The flea had been sleeping for god knows how long after he passed out drunk in the blondes lap. Shizuo kept mentally repeating what the informant had said to him over and over in his mind.

_"I love you_." Izaya had said to him before passing out.

_"It couldn't have been true, he was drunk out of mind and probably had no idea what he was saying." _Shizuo thought to himself, he looked back down at the smaller male to make sure he was still sleeping. Izaya's body was spread out on the bed as his chest heaved up and down.  
><em><br>"Stress isn't the only reason why your back has been hurting you. It might also be tight muscles or sexual tension."_The woman who had given Shizuo a massage had explained that any kind of sexual tension could also cause the stress that was giving him so much pain. He continued to stare at the spread out body next to him and started mentally scolding himself for starting to think dirty thoughts.

_"No, the flea is definitely not hot and I definitely don't want to fuck him...well he did really want me to so...it's not rape if he wants it right?...no, it's the dam flea! I don't want to fuck him I hate him; I want him dead_." Shizuo thought to himself...although he actually was getting turned on out how wide Izaya's legs were spread.

_"...maybe just a quick kiss will calm me down...he is out cold after all."_Shizuo moved on top of the sleeping information broker and positioned himself between his legs. He hesitated for a moment before slowly leaning down and kissing Izaya gently on the lips. After a few moments of their lips being connected the blonde started massaging his lips against the other males before slowly pulling away from him. He felt his face go a cherry red at seeing the large smile spread across the unconscious informants face.

"Stupid flea." Shizuo said aloud as he got off of the bed to get a cigarette. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a loud moan come from the other male.

"Nn...my head." Izaya groaned as he sat up in the bed and laid his head in his hands.

"That's why you get for drinking that much flea." Shizuo said as hit lit up his cancer stick.

"I don't even remember anything from yesterday; I must have really gotten drunk." Izaya said as he laid back down and put his pillow on his face; trying to block out the dim that was just making his hangover even more painful

"So...you really don't remember what you said to me yesterday?" Shizuo asked, actually feeling a little hurt.

"No, what did I say?"

"Oh uh...nothing really, just some stupid stuff." Shizuo said simply.

"Really? Like what?" Dammit, why'd the flea have to keep asking questions?

"You just said you liked sushi and started pretending you were eating some; then you just passed out." Shizuo lied; he couldn't tell Izaya what he really said.

_"Hm...Why do my lips taste like milk and cigarettes?"_Izaya thought as he got up from the bed to get some aspirin.

"Well I feel way too bad to do anything today." The informant said as he crawled back into bed.

"That's fine, it's almost dinner time and the boat is about to leave anyway."

"What? It's really that late?" Izaya asked as he went to look at the alarm clock that sat on their nightstand. He hadn't realized he had slept for so long.

"Well I still don't want to lie in bed the rest of the day, sleeping makes me feel lazy." Shizuo put out his cigarette in his ash tray before going to lie down next to the smaller male.

"Then what do you want to do flea?" Shizuo asked as he moved his arms behind his head and starred up at their rooms ceiling. The other male shrugged and rolled over until he was snuggled in the blonde side; he wondered if maybe Shizuo would let him stay like that.

"Get off me flea." Shizuo said angrily as he slid the hung-over brunet to the other side of the bed, Izaya sighed and reached down on the floor for his laptop case.

"I guess I could start looking up the stuff we can do at our next destination." Izaya said as he pulled out his laptop and a pair of pink and white headphones to plug into his computer.

"Hm…aren't those psyche's headphones?" Shizuo asked as he looked over at the familiar looking object, Izaya nodded and turned on the music he wanted to listen to.

"He gave a pair like his for my twenty-first birthday." The informant explained as his fingers typed swiftly and skillfully across the keyboard. Shizuo thought it would be a good time to take a cat nap but he couldn't help but stare at the smaller male; he was amazed at how fast Izaya could type.

"Wow Shizu-chan, there so much stuff we can do!" Izaya said excitedly as he grabbed his small journal and started writing down a list of things they can do.

"I'm board flea; you got another pair of those headphones?" The blonde asked as he looked up at the other male, Izaya nodded and handed him a pair that he had bought himself. He plugged it into the computer and the two started listening to the fast playing music.

"What the fuck do you listen to flea?" Shizuo asked shocked, Izaya had turned on the song _Mastermind_ by Mindless_ Self indulgence._

"I love this american music; we can listen to something else if you don't like this song." Izaya said, not taking his eyes off of the lit up screen.

"Yea, change the song." Izaya quickly moved his hand across the keyboard and changed the song to _Revenge_ by _Mindless self Indulgence. _

"This song is my favorite so I'm not going to change it, either listen to it or don't." Shizuo grumbled to himself and laid his head back against the soft pillow as the music pounded threw his ears. He was surprised he was actually able to fall asleep to the heavy metal music; Izaya looked down at the now sleeping blonde and smiled.

"_So cute~"_ Izaya giggled to himself before grabbing his cell phone from his nightstand; he aimed it at the blonde and took a picture of Shizuo's sleeping face.

"_Looks like someone is ready to be raped ;)"_ Izaya texted under the picture before sending it to a certain underground doctor. Shinra did ask him to text him every couple days just to make sure he wasn't killed by the monster of Ikebukuro.

_Buzzzzzz_

"_I'm glad you weren't killed but please don't rape him…" Shinra_ had texted back, Izaya laughed and started to text back.

"_Oh don't worry Shinra, I have no intentions of doing him…him doing me is another story though Hahahahah!" _Izaya texted back before placing his phone back on the nightstand, he had written a lot down for what he and Shizuo could do once they got to Sydney.

"Shizuo wake up, I want to tell you all the stuff we're going to do in Sydney!" Izaya said excitedly as he turned off the music and started putting away all his electronics. When the blonde didn't wake up Izaya thought it was time to do something…drastic…he stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down on the bouncy mattress.

"Wake up Shizu-chan~" Izaya sang out as his leg was grabbed roughly, he gasped when he was suddenly pulled back down on the bed.

"Shut the hell up flea." Shizuo said annoyed as he sat up in the bed, Izaya giggled and grabbed his list from his lap.

"Alright so I looked up some stuff we could do when we get to Sydney; we could visit the Sydney Opera house or visit the Taronga Zoo. I'd also really like to see the royal botanic gardens and see the Sydney aquarium. That all sounds fun doesn't it Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he smiled at the still sleepy blonde.

"Whatever you say flea…" Shizuo said as he yawned tiredly and moved his arms behind his head again, Izaya thought for a moment before another idea sprang into his head. He waited a few minutes for the bodyguard to get even more tired before asking his questions.

"So you'll do all of that with me Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked hopefully.

"Yea…whatever you say flea." Shizuo grumbled as he kept his eyes closed.

"Can we make it like a date then? Like we could hold hands and share ice cream?"

"Yeah…"

"…Can we kiss to?" Izaya was sure the blonde would wake up at the question; he was elated when he saw the larger male nod slowly.

"Promise?" The informant said back down on the bed and carefully moved forward towards the blonde, he made sure not to wake him and he cuddled next to the larger male.

"I promise flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm so sorry for this late update, now I feel like a failure :( I didn't even write this that good either even though I tried so hard. Well anyway if you liked this then thanks and please don't forget to review!<strong>


	9. Date Night

_July 7_

_2:00pm_

"You must be high flea because I never agreed to any of that." Shizuo said angrily as he flipped the page of the book he was reading. Izaya had explained only moments ago how he had agreed to go on a date with the information broker.

"Oh but you did, now what kind of a man is Shizu-chan if he doesn't keep his word?" Izaya asked as he started bouncing up and down on the bed they were sitting on.

"I really don't care flea; I'm not going on a date with you." Shizuo said angrily.

"…B-But I planned out t-the whole day for u-us." The blonde's eyes widened as he watched Izaya start crying into his hands.

"Stop crying flea, I'm not going to give in."

_Five minutes later…._

"Come on Shizu-chan, I want to go swimming!" Izaya said as he pulled the blonde in the direction in the pool; Shizuo was mentally cursing himself at the moment for agreeing to go on a date with the flea. He starred down at their intertwined hands and used all the willpower he had to keep from ripping the informants hand right off his body. There weren't many people by the pool; mostly everyone was on the lower decks playing in the checkers tournament.

"Over here Shizu-chan." Izaya said cheerfully as he led the larger male to two empty recliner chairs; Izaya laid out their towels on the chairs and fell back on one of them.

"Is this all we're going to do flea?" Shizuo asked as he lay down on the other chair.

"Nope, after this we're going to go for a walk around the boat then there's going to be a summer ball that you're going to take me to." Izaya said happily.

"I'm not taking you to a summer ball." Shizuo said as he moved his arms behind his head and closed his eyes tightly. Izaya giggled and got up from the chair he was sitting in, he straddled the blonde's waist and snuggled himself on top of him.

"Oh but you will, and maybe…there will be a reward at the end of our date…" Izaya whispered seductively in the blonde's ear; Shizuo swallowed thickly as Izaya started kissing the side of his neck.

"And what reward would that be?" Shizuo asked curiously as Izaya continued to kiss up and down his neck. Izaya just giggled and nuzzled his head in the crock of the blonde's neck.

"Mmm, just a sweet little kiss from me." Izaya giggled again, his bare chest against the blonde's was sending shivers up his spine.

"What kind of reward is that?" Shizuo asked angrily, he blushed when he felt his wrists being grabbed and his hands suddenly being put on something warm and…firm.

"It's the best reward I can give you…unless you'd rather do something else then just kiss…" Izaya said seductively; he felt a shiver go through the larger male's body at the offer.

"A kiss is fine…as long as I get to close my eyes…"

"Huh? Why do you want to close your eyes?" Izaya asked confused, well typically people close their eyes when kissing but why was Shizuo drawing attention to it?

"So I can think that I'm kissing someone else instead of you, disgusting flea."

"Wow…that makes me feel great Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he laid his head on the blonde's chest and closed his eyes.

"I didn't know you were in love with someone." Izaya said, he wanted to get every bit of information out of the bodyguard…so he could torture the woman he was in love with.

"I'm not, I'd just rather think about really anyone else then you." Izaya felt himself sigh in relief at hearing Shizuo wasn't in love with anyone at the moment.

"Well we'll change that…by the end of this trip I'll have you falling in love with me." Izaya said as he moved his head up and started rubbing the tip of his nose with Shizuo's.

"In you perverted dreams flea." Shizuo spat out at the brunet.

"You say that and yet you have both your hands of my delicious ass and your letting me cuddle on top of you…so I'd say I'm half way there with making you fall for me." Izaya giggled, he gasped when one Shizuo's hands came up to the back of his head and pushed it down on the smooth chest.

"Just shut up flea…I don't want you to cry again…at least not in public." Shizuo said as he moved his hand back down to the small of Izaya's back.

"_Haha, you're so falling in love with me."_ Izaya thought as he curled up on top of the ex-bodyguard.

_Later that evening…_

"Wow, you clean up good Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he admired the blonde in his tuxedo, Shizuo growled under his breath as he straightened his bow tie.

"Please tell me you're not wearing that." Shizuo said as he looked over at the informant in a floor length black dress, stiletto heels, and a black haired wig that lengthened down to his shoulders.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable if I wore this." Izaya said as he spun around so Shizuo could get a look at all angles of him.

"Still…you look really…weird."

"Really? I think I look sexy." Izaya said as he admired himself in the mirror, Shizuo just rolled his eyes and made sure his sunglasses were straight on his face.

"Let's just get this over with." The two males walked hand in hand to the upper deck of the cruise ship, there were many other couples dressed up for the ball as well.

"Can you at least look happy?" Izaya asked as he looked up at the frowning blonde.

"Nope." Shizuo said simply, Izaya sighed heavily and kept his head down the rest of the way to the ball. Although the sound of the band playing really did cheer him up as they entered the large ball room.

"Want to dance?" Izaya asked, smiling up at the still frowning blonde; Shizuo just shrugged and let the "male" drag him to the dance floor. Shizuo placed his hands on the informant's waist as Izaya wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"Hmm something doesn't feel right…" Izaya said nervously, he reached a hand up and pulled off the bodyguards sunglasses.

"That's better." Now being able to see into the larger male's eyes, the raven smiled and moved close to the blonde as the danced in a slow small circle.

"….I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered as Shizuo pulled him close to his body; they didn't even stop to clap when the end of the song had come. They just continued to dance in that small circle until the night was over.

"Ready to go back to the room Shizu-chan, I'm really tired." Izaya said as he yawned tiredly, Shizuo shook his head and tilted the informants head up.

"I thought I was getting a reward for going on a date with you?" The raven smiled and leaned up on his toes to reach the blonde's mouth, they were lost in an incredible lip lock as the other couples started o leaves. Tongues rubbed against tongues and hands moved all over a silk covered body.

"Nn was that worth the torture of going on a date with me?" Izaya asked as he intertwined their hands and started off towards their room.

"…actually flea…this really wasn't the worst date I've ever been on."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm such a loser right now, I don't update for so long then I give you this badly written chapter were I didn't even go that deep into their date. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted and I would love some reviews. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. <strong>


	10. Taronga Zoo

_July 8_

_1:00pm_

"Ah we're finally in Sydney." Izaya said happily as he started to get in a dark pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He had spent half the day searching up things him and Shizuo could do in Sydney. Unfortunately the blonde was still exhausted from staying out so late so after he had gotten dressed he had collapsed onto the bed.

"Oh come on Shizu-chan, we'll never get done with all the stuff I have planned for us if you keep falling asleep." Izaya whined; when the blonde didn't wake up he sighed heavily and went to go sit next to the sleeping bodyguard.

"Shizu-chan, time to wake up." Izaya said soothingly as he gently moved his fingers through Shizuo's bleach blonde hair. He usually wasn't this gentle with the bodyguard but he just looked so…cute while he slept.

"Ugh…what do you want flea?" Shizuo said annoyed as he opened one eye to glare at the informant; Izaya just smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We just docked in Sydney and I want to do all the fun stuff I planned for us to do." Izaya said as he got up from the bed and went to go grab his list of things to do. Shizuo was currently rubbing his lips roughly on the back of his hands; trying to get the taste of flea off his lips.

"I'd rather relax on the ship some more." Shizuo said as he snuggled back into the bed; Izaya whimpered and started shaking the large body.

"I want to get off; being on the boat this long is making me sea sick." Izaya whined as he rubbed his grumbling belly. Shizuo sighed heavily before dragging himself off of the bed; he stood up on the carpeted floor and stretched his sore muscles.

"So what are we doing today flea?" The bodyguard asked

"Well here are our choices; we could go to the Taronga zoo, the royal botanic gardens, the Sydney Opera House, or the Sydney aquarium." Izaya said happily as he read off his list.

"I'd probably want to go to the zoo first; go on your laptop and look up some of the animal that are going to be there." Shizuo ordered as he got into a clean white t-shirt and a light pair of jeans.

"I don't need you, I already looked that up!" The informant flipped the page of his notebook and started reading his list to the blonde.

"The animals that are there are African Lions, African wild-dogs, Asian Elephants, Australian little penguins, Australian sea-lions, Black Rhinoceroses, Blue—tongue lizards, cheetahs, chimpanzees, corroboree frogs, Fijian crested iguanas, giraffes, François leaf-monkeys, Indian Rhinoceroses, koalas, Komodo dragons, leopard seals, long-nosed bandicoots, maileefowls, meerkats, platypuses, przewalski's Horses, regent hone eaters, red pandas, ring-tailed lemurs, small-clawed otters, snow leopards, Sumatran tigers, Tasmanian devils, western loulard gorillas, malayon tapirs, and Zebras!" Izaya had to take a long inhale after naming all the animals.

"We're supposed to go see all of them?" Shizuo asked socked.

"No we can see the ones we like or have never seen before." Izaya said as he stuffed his camera and cell phone into his pockets. The two males walked down from the ship and started heading towards the zoo; it was a nice day and the zoo wasn't that far so they just decided to walk. Luckily Izaya had also thought of that and had drawn up a map and written out directions for them to follow.

"Would you want to eat there or go somewhere else to eat?" Izaya asked as he flipped through his notes.

"Well we're probably going to spend the whole day there so we can get little snakes throughout the day then go out to a restaurant to eat; I don't really like the ships food…to fancy." Izaya giggled as the two got to the gates entrance.

"Damn this is expensive." Izaya sighed as he pulled out his wallet and started taking out the cash he had stored in it.

"If you pay for the entry fee I'll pay for any games or snacks we get." Shizuo said; knowing he would barely have enough to pay for his ticket; Izaya just grinned and took out more cash for Shizuo's ticket.

"Sure Shizu-chan, I know you don't make as much money as me." Izaya giggled as the ticket counter girl put a wristband on their wrists.

"Have a nice day!" The women said cheerfully in a very thick Australian accent.

"You too." Izaya said politely before following the larger male into the zoo; Izaya grabbed a map of the zoo by the concession stand and started studying.

"The animal we're closest to is the cheetahs and lions; do you want to head over there?" Izaya asked as he looked up at the bored looking blonde; Shizuo just shrugged and started walking in the direction of the cat like animals. Usually he would be pretty pissed off that he was having to spend the day with the flea, but so far everything was going well so there really was no logical reason why he should get mad…that was until Izaya started holding his hand.

"What do you think you're doing flea?" Shizuo asked annoyed as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Well I don't want to get lost Shizu-chan; there are so many people here!" Izaya lied; there were hardly any people there at this time of day. Most people were at work. Shizuo could have threw the smaller male all the way to the other side of the continent; but he knew if he tried to let go of the flea's hand he would start fake crying and make the people around him give him dirty looks…it wasn't like he cared what complete strangers thought, it's just he didn't like being embarrassed.

"Wow look how pretty they are Shizu-chan!" Izaya said excitedly as he pointed to the cat like creatures; Shizuo just stared blankly at them as the smaller male took pictures.

"They're pretty cool." Shizuo said as he watched the lager tiger start drinking out of its water bowl; he flinched when his arm was grabbed roughly.

"Come on Shizu-chan! Let's go see the monkeys now!" Izaya said excitedly; Shizuo could have sworn he was being pulled around by a five year old instead of a twenty one year old.

"Aren't you a little old to be this excited about some monkeys?" Shizuo asked as he watched the brunet jump around excitedly; some of the moneys were sleeping in the trees planted in their habituates and the others were swinging and jumping around the habitat.

"Hey look at this one!" Izaya started laughing as the monkey in front of his started jumping up and down like him. The informant shoved his camera at the blonde and ordered him to take a picture of him and the money. After a few hours of walking around the zoo the two started to get really hungry.

"Can we go get some ice cream Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he rubbed his growling stomach; Shizuo nodded and started looking on the map of the zoo for an ice cream stand. Luckily there was one right by where they were so it didn't take long for them to get there.

"Two scoops of chocolate ice-cream please." Izaya said to the man at the stand, the male smiled and handed the brunet a waffle cone with his selected ice cream. Izaya went to go find them a seat as Shizuo got his ice-cream, which of course was vanilla.

"Ooohh after we eat this I want to go play that." Izaya said pointing to a booth right across from where they were sitting. It was the game were you got a ball and had to knock down all the glass bottles.

"I'll go check it out; you stay here and finish your ice cream." The blonde said as he got up from the chair and went over to the booth. Shizuo had only gotten a small scoop of ice cream and if didn't take him that long to finish it.

"You can't play the game." Shizuo said as he walked back over to the informant, Izaya stared up at him confused.

"Why?" Izaya asked; Shizuo held up a small blue bear he had won and placed it on the table.

"I just tried it and I accidentally broke the bottles." Shizuo said; he just shrugged it off and started observing his prize.

"Here, you can have it. I don't really want it." Shizuo said as he handed the stuffed animal to the flea; Izaya's face lit up and he quickly hugged the small bear to his chest.

"Thanks Shizu-chan!" Izaya said as he cuddled the blue bear; the two males spent a few more hours looking at all the animals before leaving to go get some dinner.

"Where do you want to go for dinner Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked; Shizuo pulled him into a small café and went to go sit down at a small table in the corner of the place.

"I'm probably going to order a turkey sandwich and some tea, what about you Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he looked up from his menu.

"I guess I'll have the same." Shizuo said; not really caring what he had to eat. After the waitress had taken their orders and they had finished their meals the two Japanese men started walking back to the cruise ship.

"This was probably the best date I've ever been on Shizu-chan." Izaya said happily as he held the bear Shizuo had given him close to his chest.

"_Did he just say…date?"_

"This **wasn't** a date flea." Shizuo said fiercely as they walked up the steps of the ship until they were up on their floor; Izaya took out their room key and opened up their room.

"Actually you're right Shizu-chan; this date is missing one thing to make it an official date."

"Oh yeah? What would that be fl…" Shizuo wasn't able to finish his sentence before the informants soft lips were connected with his own. The kiss only lasted seconds but it felt like an eternity to Izaya.

"Well, goodnight Shizu-chan!" Izaya said cheerfully as he threw himself down onto heir bed and curled up in a little ball; still hugging the blue bear.

"…."

"….."

"…"

"IIIIIZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope I spelt all the animals names right and I really hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry I didn't get to update soon enough I am just really busy since tonight I'm going to be in a concert for my school and I'm just really nervous! I play the flute and I sing; you probably don't care I just wanted to say it. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and please please review!<strong>


	11. Rejection

_July 9_

_12:00pm_

Shizuo sighed as he watched the smaller male skip merrily in front of him; he was glad he didn't know any of the people around here because this was just to embarrassing.

"Hurry up Shizu-chan! I want to get there as soon as possible." Izaya said, not looking back at the blonde. He was too focused on the fun activity he had planned for the two of them. Today he had wanted to go to the Royal Botanic Gardens to get some fresh air.

"This better be fun flea." Shizuo said annoyed as the two arrived at the gate of the garden.

"Oh don't be like that Shizu-chan; there are lots of beautiful plants, monuments, and animals here! Trust me your going to be lots of fun." Izaya said excitedly as he started running around on the grass; the sky was clear and the temperature was nice and warm. Even though it was pretty much the perfect day Shizuo was still pissed off; he hated seeing the flea looks so happy when he wasn't.

"What's with that face?" Izaya asked as he stared at the blonde who had his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed across his chest. The informant skipped over to him and grabbed his hand roughly; he spun the larger male around and pushed him down on the soft grass.

"Ow, what that hell flea?" Shizuo asked angrily as he tried to sit up, Izaya just started laughing and fell back on the grass next to him.

"Smile for once Shizu-chan." Izaya sighed as he stared up at the clear blue sky; Shizuo just growled as he stood up from the dirty growled.

"Let's just get this over with." Izaya smiled at the blonde as the two started walking through the gardens. The raven had taken out his camera and had started taking various pictures of the flowers and insects he saw.

"So pretty." Izaya said to himself as he took a picture of a small butterfly resting on one of the flowers. He turned around and took a quick picture at a not so angry bodyguard starring up at one of the Dinosaur trees. In the blink of an eye Izaya had already ran down to the monument of Lysicrates to take numerous pictures at all different angles.

"Get in front of it Shizu-chan, I want to take a picture of you." Izaya said as he waved the blonde over to him, Shizuo just continued to stand there with his arms crossed.

"I don't want to flea." The ex-bartender spat out at him; Izaya thought for a moment until he saw two very tan girls walking not so far away from him.

"Excuse me!" Izaya yelled after the girls, Shizuo starred at him with a confused expression as Izaya conversed with the blushing Australian girls.

"Thanks so much." Izaya said as he handed one of the girls heals camera, he immediately spun around on his heels and ran full speed towards the blonde.

"What going on fl…" Shizuo could barely finish his sentence before he was grabbed by the arm and pulled in front of the monument. Izaya moved the blonde's muscular arm over his shoulder and got comfortable in his side as the girl got ready to take a picture of them.

"You need to smile." The other girl suddenly said, pointing to Shizuo; the blonde regretfully smiled for the girls as they took pictures of him with his arm around the flea. He still had no idea what was going on…he was a little slow after all.

"Thanks, these are great." Izaya said as he looked through the pictures the girls had taken; he waved goodbye to the attractive females before turning to a pissed of blonde.

"You piss me off." Shizuo said annoyed, Izaya just giggled and started walking in the direction of a very large pond.

"Looks Shizu-chan!" Izaya said, pointing to a family of ducks smiling around in the crystal blue water; he took out his camera and started taking pictures of the animals.

"Why are you taking so many pictures flea?" Shizuo asked as he went to go stand next to the smaller male.

"Well this is a once in a life time opportunity, I'd like to remember it." Izaya said as he shoved his camera back into his pocket. The two walked around the park a little bit more before heading out.

"What else do you want to do Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as the two started walking aimlessly around; Shizuo just shrugged and started off towards a small beach not too far away from them.

"We could go there." Shizuo said pointing to the white sanded beach, before Izaya agreed to it the informants started running full speed towards the water. He had to kick of his shoes and socks before running widely across the coast.

"_Maybe he wouldn't notice if I just left…"_ Shizuo thought for a moment, before he could even try to run away Izaya was already waving him over to come play in the water with him. Shizuo didn't go in the water, he just sat on the sand and watched the informant splash around in the water like some kind of child.

"Flea it's getting late, I'm going back to the ship." Shizuo said as he started to pull himself up from the sand; the raven had immediately got out of the water and had grabbed his shoes and socks from the ground.

"Let's go Shizu-chan!" Izaya said as the two started walking back to the ship, it was dark outside but it still was only six o'clock. Once the two got back Izaya had washed off the sand from his feet and went straight to jumping on their bed.

"Knock it off flea." The blonde said annoyed as he watched the male jump around and laugh insanely; Izaya just continued to laugh and fell back onto the floor with a loud thud. Shizuo was hoping that Izaya had gotten hurt by that kind of fall, but unfortunately he got right back up on the bed and started jumping again.

"I'm to hyper to stop!" Izaya laughed, nearly a second after he had started jumping he stopped and fell back to lay down on the bed.

"I've got an idea of something else we can do Shizu-chan!" Izaya said excitedly as he got back to his feet, Shizuo stared at him for a moment before answering.

"I'm too tired to do anything else."

"Oh don't be like that Shizu-chan, let's go on the upper deck and do some moonlight swimming. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I thought you couldn't swim?" Shizuo asked suspiciously.

"I can't, I thought we could relax in the shallow end. The pool is kept really warm so we could sit on the steps and watch the stars." The blonde shrugged and started to get out his bathing suit.

"I'll go, but only if you stay quiet the entire time we're out there."

The two relaxed in the warm water as they stared up at the stars and planets above; even though the flea was there Shizuo was starting to get quit relaxed…that was until Izaya moved into his lap. His cheeks turned a bright red as Izaya wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo yelped as he tried to push the flea off of him, Izaya just grinned and held onto the blonde tighter.

"What the hell is with you flea? Did you get knocked on the head or something? This entire trip all you've been doing is being all friendly to me, are you sure you're not some Izaya imposter?" Shizuo asked angrily, he was so confused.

"Nope, I'm the real Izaya." Izaya giggled.

"Then what's wrong with you? Do you have some weird mental thing?" Izaya laughed again and shook his head. He leaned up and pressed his lips gently against the blonde's soft ones.

"Mmm no Shizu-chan, I'm not surprised it took you this long to figure out what's going on. You really aren't the sharpest crayon in the box." Izaya said as he pulled away from a stunned bodyguard.

"You bastard!" Izaya jumped out of the pool as the larger male tried to punch him, water rose up over the blonde's head as his large fist pounded into the crystal like water.

"Well I think that's enough swimming for one night, you want to go back to the room and have a little for fun Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked seductively.

"IIZZAAAYYYAAA!" Izaya laughed as he was chased around the ship.

"Shizu-chan! People are trying to sleep you know!" Izaya yelled back at him, he still was laughing like a maniac as he opened the door to their room. He quickly went to go hid under the blankets on their bed as the blonde stormed in and slammed the door behind him.

"Do you seriously think I can't see you?" Shizuo asked as he approached the bed, Izaya poked his head out from under the covers and quickly went back under them when he saw the blonde hovering over him.

"Damn flea." Shizuo said as he got in the bed with him, he was too tired to continue fighting with the flea. He hardly had enough energy to kick the flea right out of the bed when he tried snuggling up to him.

"Fuck off flea, I don't care if you like me like that, I still hate your guts." Shizuo was lying to himself at this point, he did want the flea…he wanted him writhing in pleasure under him…but he wasn't going to give in to that bastard…he just couldn't, at least not yet.

"_Don't worry; I'll make you fall in love with me soon enough protozoans_." Izaya thought to himself as he crawled back into the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: wow I can believe how bad I wrote this, this isn't my favorite chapter that I wrote so far but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review and I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTERS BETTER! So thank you for reading and please keep reading! <strong>


	12. Drowning Embaressment

_July 11_

_1:00pm_

"Catch me if you can Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed hysterically as he was chased around the boat, one thing led to another that morning which finally ended with Izaya throwing a bucket of water on the deep sleeping blonde.

"You're so dead flea!" Shizuo screamed at the top of his lungs as he locked his eyes on the slim figure, the boat tipped a bit which made Izaya nearly lose his balance. He steadied himself enough to continue running around the boat, away from the furious blonde. Once he was sure he was far enough from the monster he opened some random door on the ship and quickly entered it.

"Get back here flea so I can rip you in half!" Izaya had to keep himself from giggling as he heard a very anger and still wet bodyguard run past the door.

"_He really isn't the sharpest crayon in the box."_ Izaya laughed to himself as he walked out of the room that said "storage room" in big letters on the front of the door. Izaya stretched out his still tired muscles before putting his hands in his pockets and started to walk around the ship, trying to think of something fun to do. He estimated it would take a few minutes before Shizuo realizes that he had ditched him a while back, so he had that much time and maybe a little longer to see if there was anything fun he might be able to do. The boat rocked back and forth again, forcing Izaya to hold onto the railing of the ship so he didn't fall flat on his face. The captain had informed everyone on the ship that the trip to New Zealand would be a little wavy; of course Orihara Izaya wasn't the type of person to take orders from anyone.

"_Maybe I should just go back to the room and wait for Shizu-chan to return, I could greet him at the door with another bucket of water…maybe this time I'll fill it with ice."_ Once the ship had steadied Izaya let go of the railing and started towards his room. He was careful when walking next to the pool so he didn't accidentally fall in, especially with all the water that had splashed on the main deck. Suddenly the boat started to sway again; Izaya tried to keep his balance but failed miserably…

"GAH!" Izaya yelped as he was suddenly thrown backwards, it took him a few minutes to realize he couldn't breathe. He had fallen into the deep end of the pool so he wasn't able to swim up for air; he splashed around frantically as his lungs started to feel as if they were going to explode. The raven's vision started to become hazy as he watched his last bit of air he had stored up in his lungs float up to the top in big round bubbles.

"Dammit…." Izaya eyes closed slightly before he spotted something in the water start coming towards him; actually it was coming from above him. He panicked a little as something grabbed the back of his shirt and hoisted him upwards.

"Damn flea, don't you know you're not supposed to be out here with these kinds of waves?" Izaya was on his hands and knees, throwing up all the freezing cold water that had entered his body. He was shaking like a leaf as he turned over onto his back and lay down on the very wet deck. Crimson eyes stared into mocha ones as Izaya stared at his savior…the very monster who was trying to kill him five minutes ago.

"Get up flea, you'll die of hypothermia if you stay like that…not that I care if you die." Shizuo quickly added that last part; he didn't want the flea to think he cared about him.

"If you didn't care if I died then you wouldn't have saved me." Izaya said slowly before letting his heavy eyelids close tightly. Shizuo growled and kicked the informant in the side, trying to get him to wake up before another wave slid him back into the pool.

"Come on flea, if you don't get up in the next ten seconds I'm going to leave you here to die." Shizuo mentally counted before getting up to ten, his brain told his legs to move but something else told him to stay…

"Bastard…" Shizuo said aloud as he moved his hands under the unconscious body and pulled him close into his arms, the blonde shivered as the freezing cold body was pressed against his own. He mentally cursed the water for being so cold as he carried Izaya quickly towards their bedroom; the heater to the pool must have been turned off considering it was to wavy for anyone to go in it.

"I'm not letting you in the bed like that, either get up and change or I'm throwing you in the bathtub." Izaya opened his eyes slightly to stare up at the blonde through hazy eyes; he grinned and buried his face in the bartender's muscular chest. Shizuo growled and kicked open the door to the bathroom, he nearly tore the shower curtain from its hinges and he dropped the thin body into the large bathtub. Izaya whimpered as his back was hit hard against the marble bathtub bottom, he shrugged off the pain and curled up in cream colored bathtub.

"Are you an idiot? You can't sleep in the bathtub, especially wearing those wet clothes." Shizuo said angrily as he stared down at the seemingly sleeping informant.

"Nn…I'm to cold to move, almost drowning and swallowing so much dirty, cold water made me weak." Izaya sighed as he tried to hug himself for warmth.

"Then take a damn hot shower, I don't care if you have to take it in your clothes! Just get the hell up!" Shizuo was screaming now and Izaya was loving it! He loved how angry the blonde was getting, just because he was so worried about him. He was about to get up out of the bathtub when scorching hot water suddenly started raining down on his shivering body.

"GAH! What the hell Shizu-chan? Don't turn it all the way up!" Izaya yelped as he quickly stood up in the shower, he glared at the bodyguard who was currently laughing like a mad man at the startled raven.

"Oh you think that's funny huh? Why don't you join me Shizu-chan?" In a split second Shizuo was suddenly pulled into the bathtub and was pummeled by boiling hot water. He gasped as his head hit the side of the bathtub with a loud bang.

"Dammit flea!" Shizuo barked angrily as he closed his eyes tightly and rubbed the back of his head, he opened them back up in a millisecond when he felt a now warm body move on top of him.

"_Oh god…"_ There Izaya was… in his naked glory…sitting right on top of the feared monster of Ikebukuro. Shizuo didn't know what to say, he couldn't even bring himself to look away from the pale body sitting right in front of him.

"Stop starring at me like that Shizu-chan, you're embarrassing me." Izaya giggled as he moved up and wrapped his arms around the stunned blonde's neck.

"This is what you wanted right? For me to get out of those wet clothes…or did you want me out of them for a different reason?" Izaya whispered that last part seductively into Shizuo's ear, his face turned a bright red as he felt soft lips press against the nape of his neck.

"G- Get off me!" Shizuo yelped as he pushed the naked body off of him, he quickly jumped out of the bathtub and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Izaya sat up in the bathtub and giggled again, he had actually got the monster to blush!

"Now that he knows what he could be getting, I wonder if he'll make a move." Izaya laughed loud enough for the blonde to hear as he stood up in the shower and started to wash himself.

"Forget the image forget the image dammit!" Shizuo mentally cursed himself as he paced back and forth in the room, he could care less if he was soaking wet he just wanted to get that image of naked Izaya out of his head.

"Don't think dirty thoughts, come on dammit stop thinking that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes I know I skipped a day in the chapter and yes I know this was kind of a pointless chapter and yes I know I haven't updated in a LONG time I've been going through a lot. A few more chapters before a very ASWOME chapter comes (and no I don't mean the very hot smex) after the AWSOME chapter a few more chapters after that then the HOT chapter comes! Thanks for being so patient and thanks for reading!<strong>


	13. Fall

_July 12_

_9:30am_

Shizuo slept soundly as he curled up under the warm blankets, a certain information broker was currently typing away on his computer next to him as he tried to find fun things for them to do in New Zealand. He occasionally glanced over at the sleeping monster and smiled at the innocent look he had on his sleeping face, Izaya let his arms go above his head as he stretched out his tired muscles. He had woken up early that morning so he could get his research done early enough to enjoy his breakfast. Izaya carefully shut his computer and placed it on the nightstand table next to him before moving on top of the sleeping blonde's body.

"Time to wake up Shizu-chan." Izaya said, leaning forward so his face was inches away from Shizuo's. Today he felt like waking up the blonde in a much more…seductive matter. Izaya stuck out his bottom lip in a pout when the blonde didn't move an inch; he sighed loudly and started bouncing up and down on the blondes lap, hoping that would stir him up a little.

"Shizu-chan~ I need you to wake up." Izaya whined as he continued to bounce, he gasped when Shizuo suddenly rolled over onto his side, pulling him down with him. Shizuo unconsciously wrapped his arms around the thin body and pulled him into a bear hug for comfort.

"Ah! Shizu-chan I'm not your teddy bear." Izaya said annoyed as he tried to get out of the blonde's vise grip. Shizuo just mumbled something under his breath as he snuggled the informant closer to his chest, finally Izaya just decided to give up and curl up in Shizuo's arms.

"Protozoan…" Izaya said aloud before drifting back off to sleep, he really was tired.

_A few hours later…_

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes as the light from the sun filled the room, he yawned tiredly as he tried to sit up in the bed. His eyes widened when he felt something wrapped around him, not allowing him to get out of the bed. Izaya had wrapped his legs tightly around the blonde's waist and was cuddled deeply into the warmth of his body.

"What the fuck flea? Get off of me!" Shizuo barked angrily as he tried to get out of the informants grip, he put a hand on the sleeping males head and quickly pushed him down onto the floor.

"Owwww that hurt Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he stood up from the carpeted floor, he grunted annoyed as he went to get some clothes from his suitcase.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Shizuo asked angrily, he had already scrambled out of the bed the second Izaya hit the floor.

"Me? You're the one who grabbed me and made me snuggle with you like I was a stuffed animal." Izaya shot back as he took out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It was supposed to be hot that day and he didn't want his jeans sticking to his body.

"What? I didn't grab you; you're the one who tried to snuggle up to me." Shizuo wasn't going to admit that he was the one he tried to get close to the informant. Izaya just rolled his eyes and started to take his clothes off, he could care less that the blonde was standing right there watching him.

"Whatever you say Shizu-chan." Izaya said, he knew the blonde was too stubborn to admit he was the one his snuggled up to him. Shizuo's eyes widened as he watched the smaller male strip down to his boxers.

"What are you doing flea? Do that in the bathroom!" Shizuo said as he cheeks started to turn a bright red, Izaya grinned as his hands started to head towards the rim of his boxers.

"You've already seen me naked Shizu-chan, so what's the big deal?" Izaya said, grinning slyly as he shed the last bit of clothing he had on. Shizuo's eyes traveled from that slyly grin all the way down the informants thin naked body. Izaya giggled as he started to get his clothes on, knowing the blonde wasn't going to stop staring at him until he got some clothes on.

"Fucking tease…" Shizuo mumbled under his breath as he moved past the now half naked raven and into the bathroom. Izaya lot out a loud laugh as his boxers and shorts were pulled on, he waited a few minutes until he heard the shower start. He skipped over to the door and bent down to pick the lock to the bathroom door.

"You know Shizu-chan, I don't think it's fair that you saw me naked and I didn't see you naked yet." Izaya said as he swung open the door, he grinned when he saw the blonde's clothes scattered carelessly on the floor. The raven smiled evilly as he slowly crept up to the shower curtain, he grabbed the edge of it and nearly ripped it off of it hinges as he revealed Shizuo's nakedness.

"What the…" Shizuo gasped as he turned to the smiling brunet, Izaya's eyes widened as he got an eyeful of every inch of Shizuo's body. He felt like his nose would start bleeding as he shivered with excitement, his gawking was soon interrupted by a fist hitting him square in the nose. Izaya flew out of the bathroom and back onto the carpeted floor of their bedroom; Shizuo quickly turned off the water to the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"IZAYA! YOU'RE DEAD!" Shizuo screamed, before he could grab Izaya the brunet had jumped to his feet and ran out of the bedroom a laughing horney mess.

"I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend." Izaya laughed as he walked up to the upper deck, he knew it would take a few minutes before the blonde could get his clothes on to find him. Since he was so angry he would probably keep ripping his clothes every time he tried to get some on. Izaya leaned up against the railing of the ship and basked in the afterglow of his happiness; he carefully stuck his hands in his pockets and stared up at the clear blue sky. Luckily the informant's deduction was correct and it actually was pretty hot, so he was quite comfortable in his knee length black shorts.

"IIIZZZAAAYYYYAAA!" Izaya's head went back down as he starred at a very angry bodyguard coming full speed towards him, he just grinned a waited for the blonde to get close enough so he could move out of the way. But something changed, instead of Shizuo trying to punch him when Izaya moved he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the back of his shirt as Shizuo went forward.

"What do you think you're do…" Izaya gasped as he was suddenly pulled backwards and off his feet, he expected to fall flat on his back on the ship's deck but for some reason he felt like he was falling. It took his a few minutes to realize that Shizuo had broken the railing and the two of them were plummeting towards the water below. He did the calculations of them surviving the fall in his head since hitting the water from this height would be like hitting concrete; suddenly he was spun around and pulled on top of the larger male. Strong arms wrapped around his body as Shizuo was the first to hit the water while Izaya just felt the impact threw Shizuo's body.

"_Oh wait…I can't swim." _Izaya remembered the horrible truth about himself as salty water filled his lungs; he watched the light of the world become dimmer and dimmer as he sank deeper into the black abyss below. His eyes slowly started to close as he felt someone grab his wrist and start to pull him towards the surface...but he blacked out before he could see if it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Again, sorry for the late update. I've been role-playing a lot on the Durarara, Death Note, Black Butler, and Hetalia sites~ Anyway thanks for reading this and I hoped you liked it! Please review and if you want to role-play on one of the sites I mentioned just PM me and I'll give you the link to it~ Please review :)<strong>


	14. Injury

"Come on dammit." Shizuo said angrily as he pushed both hands hard on where the flea's heart was supposed to be. They slim man just lay on the warm sand covered in salty water and completely unconscious. After the two had fallen off the boat Shizuo had noticed Izaya hadn't come up from the water and had remembered that the flea wasn't the best swimmer. He almost drowned himself when he swam deep into the ocean to save the informant from dying. Unfortunately Shizuo hadn't seen where the boat had sailed off to so he had to swim towards a nearby deserted looking Island.

"_How does a boat that size just disappear so fast like that, I was only under the water for a few damn minutes."_ Shizuo had thought as he swam to the shore, not considering the possibility that the boat could have gone around the Island…although Shizuo never was the sharpest crayon in the box.

"Come on flea, wake the hell up!" Shizuo said angrily, he had to be careful not to put too much force on his frantic pushing so he wouldn't break the informant's ribs. He jumped back a little as Izaya suddenly sat up and started throwing up all this water. Shizuo sighed in relief once the brunet was awake, he really didn't notice the fact the that Izaya was looking like he was going to go back to dying right after he finished throwing up all the disgusting salt water he had ingested.

"I thought…I was going to die." Izaya gasped as he rolled over onto his back, he turned his head to look at the soaking wet blonde then to look at where they were. He really didn't notice that he was shaking furiously and in all the water he had thrown up there was also another color liquid in it, a very dark red liquid.

"I wonder where we are." Shizuo said as he stood up and looked at the thick forest behind them, Izaya was still trying to catch his breath as he tried to recuperate from his near death experience.

"This is…all your fucking fault." Izaya said angrily with the little energy he had, Shizuo didn't say anything for a while. He knew it was his fault but he wasn't going to admit it, especially not to the flea.

"Get the hell up flea; we need to walk around the Island to get an idea on where we are." Shizuo said as he starred down at the still shivering informant. Izaya glared at him before trying to get to his feet, he gasped and suddenly fell to his knees.

"I can't stand…" Izaya gasped, he got on his hands and knees as he held his side tightly. He was in complete siring pain, and with every little movement he made another wave of pain rippled through his body. Although even with the look of pain all over his face Shizuo still wasn't buying it for one minute.

"Stop fooling around flea, if this is some way of you trying to get me to carry you around the Island you might as well give up right now." Shizuo said annoyed as he turned to the pained raven.

"I'm not joking I'm really hurt!" Izaya screamed, he bit his lip hard as another wave up pain ripped up the front of his body. He wasn't able to support his body anymore and just ended up collapsing on his stomach which only made the pain worse. He could hardly open his eyes to look at the blonde who had knelt down beside him.

"Where does it hurt?" Shizuo sighed, he was almost sure the flea was faking but it didn't hurt to check. Izaya gathered up some more energy before answering the bodyguard.

"M-my chest…" Izaya gasped, Shizuo just rolled his eyes as he moved a hand on the brunets shoulder. Trying to roll him over so he could take a lot at his chest, Izaya let out a scream as he was turned over onto his back.

"B-Be g-gentle." Izaya yelped, tears were welling up in the corner of his eyes as his shirt was lifted up by Shizuo. He had never been in this much pain in his entire life and was on the verge of breaking down crying right there and then…although that wasn't the only reason why he was about to cry. He knew they were probably on some uncharted island thousands of miles from civilization and if there really was something wrong with him he wouldn't be able to get any medical attention and he was just end up…end up…

"Oh no…." Shizuo starred at a blackened bruise on the brunet's chest that covered more than half his upper body.

"W-what?" Izaya didn't like the sound of Shizuo's voice or the concerned look he had on as he starred at his skinny body, he watched as Shizuo moved a hand forward and lightly touched the darkened skin. The slight tough made Izaya tilt his head back and scream in horrible pain.

"You must have broken one of your ribs when you hit the water; we fell from a pretty high height so hitting the water was also like hitting concrete." Shizuo said as he pulled this still wet t-shirt down, Izaya's eyes widened when he heard that he might have some broken ribs.

"W-what am I going to d-do, there's no hospital a-around here and god k-knows you can't do anything t-to make it better." For the first time in his life Izaya was actually scared, well he was always afraid to die but right now his fears were coming true…he might actually die.

"Calm down, I'm sure someone will notice that we're no longer on the ship, I mean there were a lot of people on deck when we fell off so I'm sure someone is bound to tell the captain that we fell off. They're probably looking for us right now; the thing we should be worrying about right now would be making a fire and shelter in case they don't find us by nightfall." Shizuo said, he took off his t-shirt and wrapped it up in a ball like shape before moving it under the flea's head for support.

"You stay here and try not to move too much, we don't want you making that injury worse." Shizuo said as he stood up from the white sand.

"S-since when did you b-become the calm one here?" Izaya asked as he placed a hand on his injury, he had to breathe slowly so his broken ribs didn't stab into his lungs. Shizuo didn't look back at him; he just started off towards the forest.

"_Maybe nearly dying shook him up a little."_ Izaya thought, he looked back towards where the blonde had gone but he had already disappeared into the thickly dense forest.

"_I'm not just going to sit around here while Shizu-chan does all the damn work, I can at least find us some food."_ Izaya bit his lip hard as he pulled himself up to his feet, he grabbed Shizuo's shirt that had been given to him to use as a pillow and slung it over his shoulder. There weren't exactly any palm trees for him to gather coconuts so he started roaming the beach for muscles and sand crabs. Izaya finally stopped at a small pool of water; he had to be careful bending down as he looked into the murky water.

"_I wonder if we can eat this..."_ Izaya thought as he pulled out a pink starfish, he looked at all the bumps and ridges on it before quickly discarded it. Izaya smiled when he saw a few tiny beach crabs running around in the pool, he reached in and started to gather them by using Shizuo's shirt as a bag.

"It's not much but it'll do." As Izaya stood back up he whimpered at the sudden pain that went through his body.

"IIIIIIZZZAAAAYYYAAAA." The informant sighed as he started walking in the direction of Shizuo's screaming of his name. Luckily he hadn't walked far so he soon arrived at the spot they had originally washed up on; Shizuo had already started putting long sticks he had found into a pyramid like structure. He had also gathered large palm leaved to cover the base of the structure with so if it rained it would keep them dry.

"I found dinner~" Izaya said happily as he held up Shizuo's shirt that he had wrapped up all the little crabs in; although that wasn't what Shizuo was focusing on right then.

"Didn't I tell you to stay here and rest, are you trying to make yourself die faster?" Shizuo asked angrily, he had to be careful not to get to angry as to break the structure.

"Well I didn't want to just sit here while you do all the work; I'm capable of doing some things even while I'm injured." Izaya said as he placed the shirt filled with crabs on the floor.

"I don't mind doing all the work when you're injured; there aren't any hospitals around here so if your condition got worse there wouldn't be anything I could do. I don't want to watch you die flea, especially not like this." Shizuo barked angrily, Izaya starred at him with wide eyes at that last comment. Izaya was silent for a while as Shizuo continued to build their small shelter.

"You know you basically just said that you would be upset if I died." Izaya said to the blonde as he got on his knees and started digging a hole to keep the crabs in. He quickly dug one deep enough so they wouldn't be able to climb out and threw in some shells and rocks he founds so they wouldn't be able to burrow themselves into the sand.

"I wouldn't care if you died, but if you died out here I would have to look at your dead body until I'm rescued." Shizuo said as he started to secure the palm leaves with some weeds he had found.

"You wouldn't burry me or tie a rock to my leg and throw me into the ocean?" Izaya asked as he re-wrapped the shirt and placed it under his head.

"I'm not touching a dead body; there are things even I can't stomach."

"You can stand looking at a dead body but you can't stand burying one." Izaya laughed a little as he started to close his eyes.

"So the only reason you don't want me to die here is because you don't want to look at my dead body, you wouldn't even care if I died?" Izaya asked, already having thoughts rushing threw his head.

"Nope, not at all." Izaya glared at the blonde before putting a hand up to where his heart would be.

"GAHHH!" Shizuo jumped at the sound of the brunet screaming, he quickly went over to him to see his eyes had rolled back and he was shaking like he was having some sort of seizure.

"What the hell?" Shizuo quickly got onto his knees as Izaya let a shaky breath.

"I…I can't feel anything…" Izaya whispered with the last bit of breath he had before he fell limb in the blonde arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and sorry for teasing you with ending the chapter like this ^-^ I'll try to update the next chapter quickly so you won't have to be in suspense for to long~ Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review~<strong>


	15. Ignored

Shizuo's eyes widened once he saw the flea's eyes close shut, he didn't know what to do is he just kind of froze there for a second, in complete shock of what had just happened. Then he realized…Izaya might actually be dead.

"Izaya….Izaya can you hear me?" Shizuo said as he leaned forward, trying to see if he could hear the brunet breathing. He didn't want to put his hands on his chest to check since he didn't want to accidentally further his injuries. His body started to shake nervously when he didn't hear Izaya's warm breath come out.

"_What should I do? If I press down on his chest to give him CPR I could poke one of his ribs right into his heart of lungs…but if I don't help him he'll just die here_…" Shizuo thought as he starred at the lifeless body, he wouldn't be able to press on the man's chest but he might be able to push some air into his lungs. He swallowed thickly as he reached down and gently held Izaya's nose closed before moving his mouth slightly open with his hand. He hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips to the informant's soft ones, as he opened his mouth to blow air into Izaya's lungs he was taken aback by the flea's tongue darting into his mouth.

"_What the_…" Shizuo tried to pull back but Izaya had already wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and was holding him in the heated lip lock. His tongue rubbed up against the Shizuo's wet muscle as he held onto him tightly; he would have wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist if his ribs weren't hurting him so badly. Finally he was running out of breath so he had to let go of the bodyguard whose only real rejection from the kiss was some weak struggling.

"Mmnn thank you for your kiss of life Shizu-chan~" Izaya whispered to the blonde as he watched him furiously rub his mouth on the back of his hand.

"What the hell? You were dead how the hell did you come back to life?" Shizuo asked angrily as he stood up from the white sanded ground. His whole body was now shaking in anger as he starred furious at the smaller male; Izaya just smiled and placed a hand on where his ribs where still hurting him.

"Shizuo's kiss of life brought me back." Izaya said; that really wasn't true though. He had been tricking the blonde the entire time by holding his breath, he knew it would be easy to trick that protozoan and it would end up with him getting a little make out session with the monster.

"Tch that was disgusting flea." Shizuo said angrily as he spit onto the sand, trying to get the taste of the flea out of his mouth. Izaya chuckled a little as laid his head back on the blonde's shirt he had rolled up into a pillow; he kept those crimson eyes on his half naked body as he continued working on their shelter.

"I don't know Shizu-chan, you really didn't try to push me away, so that must mean you were enjoying yourself right?" Izaya asked, still having that damn smile plastered across his face.

"Well I couldn't push you away because if I did then I would have broken your ribs even more and I might have killed you." Shizuo snapped back.

"Oh so now you're afraid of killing me? You must really care about me Shizu-chan, especially for trying to save me with those lips of yours." Now that ticked off the bodyguard, he turned around from making the shelter and grabbed the brunet roughly by the shirt, picking him a few feet off the ground.

"I could throw you half way across this damn beach, you'd be killed the second you hit the ground." Shizuo growled, he couldn't believe the flea was still smiling even though he was probably in an inhuman amount of pain.

"Then do it Shizu-chan, kill me right now…I dare you." Izaya purred, he leaned his face close and kissed the tip of the blonde's nose. Of course he was in an extreme amount of pain but he wasn't going to show the blonde that. Shizuo held him in the air for a while before placing him back down on the ground; Izaya laughed and snuggled back onto the warm sanded beach. He let a small sigh of relief pass his lips as he was able to stretch out his body, letting the pressure off his injury,

"I'm done with you bastard flea, I'm just done." Shizuo said angrily as he tied the leaves to the base of the structure with some strong vines he had found.

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he turned his head slightly to look at the other male, Shizuo didn't answer, he just bent down and picked up some more large palm tree leaves to line the inner part of the shelter.

"Not talking to me eh?" Izaya asked again, he felt a little hurt about being ignored since he really just hated being ignored. Shizuo had to make sure there was nothing on the leaves also as he finished his shelter, watching all those survival shows actually paid off. Next he had to make a fire to keep any unwanted bugs or animals away from their shelter. Shizuo put a pile of dry leaves and twigs in a pile in front of the shelter and started rubbing a stick in the middle of the pile.

"You know that's not going to work, you'd have to rub it really fast and even after that you have to do it for a long time to get a big enough spark." Again Shizuo didn't say anything, apparently Izaya had forgotten how strong Shizuo was because with just a few fast rubbings he was able to get a spark. He leaned forward and started to blow on the stark until he saw smoke; the blonde smiled as he put some more twigs and sticks in the small fire he had made. The warmth actually felt good to Izaya since the sun was almost down and the temperature was starting to drop.

Shizuo dug out the crabs Izaya had found and started taking them out one by one and shoving a long stick threw them, like they were marshmallows he roasted them over the fire with a content grin spreading across his face.

"Now one more thing to do." Shizuo said aloud as he stood up from the beach, Izaya felt a little nervous as the blonde came towards him, ready to pick him up in his arms.

"Shizu-chan is so kind~ carrying me into the shelter he made for us." Izaya said as he snuggled up against the blonde's bare chest, trying to make sure he didn't put too much pressure on his injures. He closed his eyes, thinking that maybe if he fell asleep in the blonde arms he wouldn't let him go. He soon opened his eyes though after feeling Shizuo walk a lot further then where their shelter was…which was right next to him. He gasped as he was placed down on the now cold sand that was nearly a mile away from the campsite.

"W-wait you can't just leave me over here!" Izaya yelped as he tried to hold onto the blonde, Shizuo shook him off of himself before walking back to the comfort of his campsite.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya screamed as he tried to stand up, the pain at that point was just too unbearable. He held his chest and started whimpering, thinking a little guilt would get the blonde to help him. Shizuo just sat back and peeled off the shells of the now cooked sea animals; he licked his lips and took a bite of fishy meat. It was salty but actually not half bad; he finished off the rest of the food as Izaya whined and screamed for Shizuo to help him.

"Shizu-chan you bastard you ate all the dame food? What am I'm supposed to eat, you can't just leave me over here you know! I can't move, what if some animal comes around and tries to eat me?" Izaya screamed, he had never been scared like this before, but his fear of dying had crept up on his so at this point he was on the verge of crying. Izaya's entire body was shaking as he watched Shizuo look so comfortable at the now roaring fire, the blonde looked over on the other side of him and seemed to pick up something large but Izaya couldn't tell what. He observed it before shoving the stick in it and putting it over the fire again, Izaya's stomach growled at the thought of more food presenting itself.

"Shizu-chan! Please!" Izaya cried, he would never have actually said "_please" _to the blonde if these weren't the circumstances. He yelling was cut off by a loud howl coming from the wooded part of the beach, now that really got the informant scared of his mind. He tilted his head back and started screaming at the top of his lungs, not even calling the blondes name anymore, just screaming.

"Shut the hell up flea." Izaya stopped his screaming to look up at a certain blonde haired monster; Shizuo was getting tired of Izaya's screaming and had finally gone back over to him.

"Listen, I'll take you back over there if you stop pissing me off." Shizuo said angrily, Izaya just moved a hand up and rubbed his eyes before nodding in agreement. Shizuo carefully picked up the brunet and started walking back over to their shelter; Izaya sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck tightly and nuzzled himself close against the blonde's bare chest. Shizuo didn't bother setting the brunet down in the shelter since he knew he wouldn't let go of him, he sat down in front of the fire and took out a large crab he had found trying to burrow itself near the safety of the shelter.

"Here, eat some of this." Shizuo said as he took some meat off of the crab and held it towards the brunet, Izaya didn't care it was disgusting to eat such an animal; he took it and ate the piece in one quick bite. Izaya stayed on the blondes lap bridal style with one of the blonde's arms around his shoulder and back for support. Shizuo continued to rip pieces of the crab off and give them to the hungry flea.

"Shizuo…do you think if I fall asleep I'll slip into a coma and die?" Izaya asked, he wasn't really thinking anymore at how tired he was. Part of him wanted this day to just end, the other part of him wanted it to last forever.

"Try sleeping a little; I'll wake you up if you're sleeping too soundly." Izaya nodded against the blonde chest and let his eyes slowly close as he swallowed the last bit of food. Shizuo slid his body under the shelter with Izaya still curled up on his chest; he made sure to pull his now dry shirt over the small body so he was warm. He knew he wasn't really going to leave Izaya over there all night, when he put him over there he was so angry he was afraid he might hurt him even more…so he moved him as far away as possible so he would be safe.

"Hello? Is anyone out here?" Shizuo was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard another human's voice echo not too far from where he was. He slid back out of the shelter and looked down the beach to see two people with flashlights not too far from there. Shizuo jumped to his feet with the brunet in his arms and kicked some sand on the small fire he had made to put it out before running towards the people.

"Thank god." Shizuo breathed in relief as he finally reached the two women who had come running at the sound of someone screaming.

"We heard someone screaming so we came to see if anyone was hurt." One the girls said, they both looked around in their twenties and Japanese.

"Yes we were just walking through the woods when this old tree suddenly fell and it landed right on top of him. The tree wasn't that big so I was able to move it off of him but he went into shock before I could bring him to help, and I think he had a few broken ribs." Shizuo said quickly as he nodded to the sleeping informant in his arms, he didn't know why he was lying he was just compelled to.

"Would you men happen to be from that Tokyo Cruise Ship?" The other girl asked, noticing that both men were Japanese as well.

"Yes we are, how did you know?" Shizuo asked shocked.

"We're from there to, the ship is docked on the other side of the beach remember? You guys must have traveled really far to get all the way over here; we were just walking around the beach to look at the pretty stars. We can bring you back the short way around to get your friend the help he needs." The girls waved to Shizuo in their direction as they started running down the beach.

"_So the ship was here the whole time…"_ Shizuo though annoyed as he trailed a few feet behind the girls who seemed to be very fast. If Izaya hadn't had gotten injured they would have been able to walk around the beach and be back at the ship in a matter of a few hours, Shizuo decided to discard the thought as to not make himself angry. He looked down to see Izaya had his eyes opened slightly but still looked like he was sleeping, he actually thought the brunet looked kind of…cute sleeping like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note(Important!): I wanted to get this chapter out there since I have a mass of projects and essays to do~ I really hope you liked this and I wanted to tell you that I found this really great Kizaya M rated story you guys should check out! It's simply brilliant and I really think it should have more reviews on how great it is~ I know Kizaya isn't that popular but this one really is amazing so could you please take ten minutes out of your day to read it? The author's name is PandakiKuroShiro and she's only written that one story so far but it's really great so if you can please read it~ if you do I will love you forever ^-^ Thank you for reading and don't forget to review~<strong>


	16. Rest and Relax

_July 15_

_10:32 am_

_Location: Fiji _

"You're very lucky that you didn't break your ribs, the muscles are only bruised and you had minor bleeding including dehydration which was probably the cause of your weakness. You'll be fine in a few days, so while we are docked here in Fiji I advise you to stay in bed and rest." The doctor who had taken care of Izaya's injuries had said after he wrapped up Izaya's chest. The compression was supposed to make sure the ribs were set in place as they healed. Shizuo had also been checked up on once they had gotten to the boat, luckily when they were taken to the ships staff they recognized them as the men who had fallen overboard. There was nothing wrong with him besides him being very thirsty but not thirty enough to be affected by dehydration.

Izaya was exhausted from having to stay awake for so long so he didn't go into shock, he nodded to the doctor's advice as he slid off of the medical table and onto the cold floor. He had to take off all his clothes since they were soaked and ruined. Shizuo had brought him a pair of his clothes to change into so the doctor could take care of him.

He opened the door of the infirmary and moved past the blonde haired male who had been waiting for him, Izaya looked completely drained and pale faced as he shoved his hands in his pockets and started off towards the cruise ship room.

"Wow you look even worse than when I left you here." Shizuo said as he followed the other, it wasn't the best time to be making remarks like that considering how shitty Izaya was feeling but he just couldn't help it.

"Thanks Shizu-chan that makes me feel so much better." Izaya said sarcastically, he gasped as he tripped over his own feet and fell face down on the floor. He was so weak he could hardly keep his balance on the flat surface.

"D-dammit."The raven hissed as he tried to get back on his feet, the doctor had given him a large dose of pain reliever that was supposed to work instantly. It had worked well since he was starting to feel a lot of numbness, the only problem was it made his entire body feel so weak and like jelly.

"You're pathetic flea." Shizuo sighed as he grabbed the man by the arm and hoisted him back to his feet, Izaya growled as he tried to shake the man off of him. Shizuo let go immediately but Izaya soon fell back on the floor, this time flat on his butt.

"This is getting annoying…" Shizuo bent down and picked the male up bridal style, If Izaya had the energy to protest he would, but instead he just sighed heavily and let the larger male carry him back to their room.

"So what exactly did the doctor say?" Shizuo asked as he opened the door with his foot and placed the flea in a sitting position on the bed. Izaya shrugged as he lay down in the bed and pulled the comforting blankets over his skinny little body.

"Rest and relax, that's all." Izaya said, letting his eyes close once his head hit the pillow. Shizuo stood there for a while, just staring at the brunets sleeping face. He felt disgusted with himself as he started to think once again how the evil little man's sleeping face was cute. Shizuo mentally cursed himself as he sat on the edge of the bed to order some room service.

"I'm going to order up some food, you should probably eat something since you look really weak. What do you want?" Shizuo asked as he picked up the nightstand phone and started to dial room service. When the burnet didn't answer he sighed heavily and started shaking the sleeping male until his eyes slowly opened.

"What?" Izaya asked in an annoyed tone, Shizuo just snickered at him and threw the menu at his face.

"Pick something that you want so I can order room service, you need to eat something." Shizuo said as he told the man on the phone what he wanted, Izaya grumbled and pushed the menu back.

"I don't want anything; I'm too tired to eat." Izaya sighed, he actually was very hungry. He put a hand on his growling stomach as he tried to ignore it; Shizuo rolled his eyes and order a large sandwich for the other male before hanging up.

"There, now when it gets here you're going to eat it. Or I'll shove it down the skinny little throat of yours, got it?" Shizuo said irritated as he looked down at the other who had already started to drift off to sleep.

"Whatever_ mom_." Izaya said mockingly, Shizuo would have strangled the man to death after that comment but his eyes were locked on that sleeping face again. He didn't realize how long he was starring at the raven before Izaya opened one eye to stare back at him.

"Need something?" Izaya asked, he wasn't going to be able to sleep with that beast staring at him. Shizuo was silent still, moving a hand forward and placing it on the others head.

"Hey…what are you…" Izaya yelped when his head was pushed into the pillow.

"Go back to sleep, you're less annoying that way." Shizuo said, pressing the side of Izaya's face into the pillow. The brunet shook the hand off his face and growled at him before turning over to go back to sleep.

"How the hell can I sleep when you keep staring at me?" Izaya said as his eyes closed again, even now that he wasn't facing the blonde he could feel those eyes burning into the back of his head. The brunet sighed heavily as he pulled the blankets over his skinny little body more and tried to go back to sleep, even with Shizuo staring at him.

"_What the hell is wrong with me…am I actually starting to think that bastard looks…looks…cute…hell no…no no no…"_ Shizuo thought all of this while still staring at the informant; he nearly jumped when he heard a slight knocking on the room's door.

"Room service." A Japanese female sounding voice had said from behind the door, Izaya remained asleep as Shizuo opened the door to get the food. He nodded to the woman and thanked her before pulling the tray of food over to the side of the bed.

"Alright flea, here is your food." Shizuo said placing a sandwich next to Izaya, the brunet rolled over and sat up in the bed as he stared at the food with tired eyes.

"I'm too tired to eat anything." Izaya groaned as he lay back against the headboard, Shizuo growled at the other and shoved the plate in his lap.

"Don't waste food, just eat it then you can go back to sleep." Shizuo said annoyed as he started digging into his own food. Izaya made a disgusted look at how the blonde was eating before taking small bites of his own food.

"So what do we have planned for tomorrow?" Izaya asked; ripping off tiny pieces of bread and letting them soak in his mouth before swallowing them.

"What do you mean? You're not going anywhere; you look terrible right now you're definitely not going to be ok to do anything tomorrow." Shizuo said with his cheeks stuffed with food, he took the milk that he had ordered and started guzzling it down in one big gulp. Izaya shuddered before rolling his eyes at the other.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow, and besides we're leaving today so we'll just be relaxing on the boat until we get to our next destination." Izaya said simply.

"No you're staying in bed. I don't need you passing out from how weak you are and then me having to drag you all the way back here probably kicking and screaming." Shizuo shot back, the informant glared at the other once again before placing the hardly eaten sandwich on the nightstand and laying back down to continue his resting.

"I didn't know you cared so much about me Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed under his breath as he drifted back off to his little informant dream land. Shizuo was about to throw the flea across the room but as he moved to look at him he got another glimpse of his damn face.

"_Dammit…dammit…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY U DIDNT UPDATE IN SO LONG! i had so so much homework to do and projects and RPing i got very caught up. I hope this chapter is good enough even though its kind of a filler chapter? Well anyway thanks for waiting and please dont forget to review, favorite, and alert ^-^<strong>


	17. Come walk with me?

_Date: July 16__th_

_Time: 11:30am_

_Location: Fiji_

The young blonde slept soundly at the feeling of the boat rocking underneath him, he had been taking care of that winey information broker for the past few days and right now he was just exhausted. He couldn't remember the last time he was this tired, or this pissed off, considering he couldn't release any of his anger on the flea since he was already injured. He cuddled the pillow that was next to him for comfort as he let his head rest heavily on it. Shizuo Hewajima, the monster of Ikebukuro, actually found peace in cuddling anything soft that was next to him.

He flinched when he felt a warm hand come across his cheek; slim fingers ran through his bleached hair as he felt hot breath on the back on his neck. He was so tired he didn't even process the fact that the only other person in that room with him was none other than Izaya Orihara, who was also the one with his hands all over him.

The informant grinned as he watched Shizuo smile slightly at his warm touch; he wasn't surprised that the monster liked to be petted. He had sat down on the edge of the bed to pet the blonde after getting into a clean t-shirt and shorts. Izaya was not one to sit in a bed all day, his back was still sore from staying in bed, or more like being forced to stay in bed, all day yesterday. His bruises weren't healed just yet but the color had dimed to a yellowish bluish color; it was painful a little when he breathed and walked so Izaya just decided to keep the bandages on for now.

Shizuo released his vise grip on the poor pillow and rolled over onto his back, so he was closer to whoever was petting him so gently. He liked the feeling of that hand moving through his bleach blonde hair, it was a nice feeling.

"_His hair is so soft; I guess this is what a monster's fur feels like_." Izaya mumbled to himself, as he moved some of the blonde's hair away from his face so he could get a good look at him. That sleeping face of his almost looked innocent, considering the in-human things he was capable of.

"Wake up Shizu-chan; I want to go for a walk around the Island. It's our last day here and we hardly got to spend any time on the beach...not counting when he thought we were stranded here." Izaya said, shaking the blonde with his other hand while still keeping a hand in his soft hair. Shizuo just groaned and moved over on his side again, Izaya rolled his eyes as he stood up from the side of the bed and grabbed the blankets the blonde was sleeping on top of. He had been so exhausted he didn't even bother to get under those red silk sheets.

"Last chance to get out of bed Shizu-chan…" Izaya set as he gripped the sheets tightly when he saw the blonde made no attempt to move. The smaller of the two males smirked as he ripped the sheets right from under him, making that peacefully sleeping monster fall face down on the floor. The raven laughed as he threw the blankets back on the bed and watched Shizuo struggle to get to his feet.

"IIIZZAAAAYYYYAAA!" Shizuo screamed as he got to his feet and saw the informant standing not to far away from him, smiling and laughing at his pain.

"Its about time you got up Shizu-chan, I want to go for a walk on the Island. Get dressed into something clean and let's go." Izaya said waving the pissed off blonde towards the door of the room, Shizuo glared at him angrily as he went to go back in the bed.

"Is _that _what you woke me up for damn flea? You don't need me to walk around the Island; I'm not your babysitter." Shizuo said angrily as he made himself comfortable under the bed sheets. Izaya glared at him before going back over to the bed to pull the blonde out of bed.

"Come on Shizu-chan its out last day here, we have until 6:00pm then we're going to be sailing to Honolulu for three days! I want to get out on land as much as I can before we leave." Izaya said, shaking the blonde as he tried to fall back asleep. Shizuo reached over for the lamp on the other side of the bed and tried to smash it over the brunets head. Luckily Izaya had fast reflexes and was able to dodge the lap before it hit him, he grinned as it smashed into a thousand little pieces against the wall.

"Leave me alone flea, I'm tired but not tired enough to not attack you." Shizuo barked angrily as he wrapped himself up in the blankets and pulled the pillow over his head. Izaya pouted and went towards the door of the room.

"You really are boring Shizu-chan." Izaya said before slamming the door shut, he shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking towards getting off the ship. His breathing still hurt slightly but he could care less, it was such a nice day and he wasn't going to spend it being cooped up in that room with the blonde.

"What to do…what to do…" Izaya said aloud as he walked down the white sanded beaches, it was so boring without Shizuo to piss off.

"Hello, you look lost." Izaya looked behind him to see a smiling young male standing there, Izaya looked around to see if he had misheard him.

"Yea you, you lost or something?" The man asked, moving up to Izaya with a large smirk on his face. The brunet backed up a little at how close the man was getting to him; the raven gave him a grin back and shook his head. This man looked Japanese so he must have also come from the cruise ship.

"No, just going for a walk on the beach." Izaya said simply, ready to turn back around and continue on his way. He gasped when his arm was suddenly grabbed by the man and he was pulled closer to him.

"Mind if I join you? I have nothing better to do and…." The man was cut off when the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was spun around to face a very angry blonde. Both of the men were stunned as Shizuo picked up the man by the collar of his shirt and flung him more the half way across the beach.

"Dumbass." Shizuo mumbled as he watched the man scramble to his feet and start a full sprint away from them. Izaya watched them man run away in fear before looking up at the monster who had, in a way, came to his rescue.

"You didn't have to do that Shizu-chan; I can take care of myself." Izaya said fiercely, referring to that he would be able to fight off whatever true intentions that man had. Shizuo ignored the smaller male as he grabbed his hand and started off a sort of fast pace down the beach.

"Shut up flea, I got out of bed to walk with you, you should be thankful." Shizuo said, gripping Izaya's hand a little tightly as they walked down the beach. Izaya stared at him in shock for a moment before letting another grin spread across his face.

"Fine, I'll allow you to walk with me. But go slower this isn't a race, I want to enjoy this." The blonde rolled his eyes as he slowed down a little. He hardly noticed his hand was still in Izaya's until Izaya intertwined their fingers together.

"Oh is Shizu-chan starting to have other feelings besides pure hatred for me?" Izaya said, gripping the man's hand tighter. He knew Shizuo could break his hand in one quick motions but he didn't care…it was actually nice holding the monsters hand.

"Shut up flea." Shizuo said, keeping his eyes forward and not making any attempt to take his hand away from Izaya's. The raven was surprised by this but didn't complain, he just enjoyed the company.

"What made you change your mind to come with me? I thought you were exhausted?" Izaya asked, he was curious on why Shizuo had left his peaceful slumber to come walk with him.

"I don't know, I wanted to take a walk and get some fresh air before we had to leave…and I don't think I was that tired." Izaya grinned and stopped walking to make the blonde turn to him.

"Why'd you sto-"Shizuo was cut off by the brunets lips pressing against his own, it was a short kiss but it felt like a lifetime to both men.

"Well then, thanks for coming out with me Shizu-chan." Izaya said, still laughing as he started to skip ahead of the monster. Shizuo gave him a hateful glare before following behind, licking his lips to savor the taste of those velvet like lips on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long then giving you this drabble chapter, I've had a lot to deal with and still do but I'll try to update again as soon as possible. I hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review, favorite, and alert~ reviews are like food to me~ feed the bunny writer? ^^<strong>

**Love, Alois Usagi**


	18. learning to swim

_Date: July 17th_

_Time: 10:30am_

_Location: Sailing to Honolulu _

Izaya stood in front of the mirror admiring his now pale skin, his bruises had finally cleared away and so had the soreness in his breathing. He placed a hand on where the large bruise once was and smiled when he felt no pain whatsoever. Having to rest in bed for so long was pure torture, no matter how comfortable that mattress was Izaya still hated staying in bed with nothing to do.

"Hurry up parasite; I need to go to the bathroom!" Shizuo yelled from the other side of the bathroom door, he had been banging his fists against the weak wood door for almost five minutes now. He hated how the informant took hours in the bathroom every morning just to admire his looks; he was acting like a teenage girl for god sakes!

Just as the blonde was about to kick the door to pieces the smaller male opened it with his usual grin plastered across his face. Shizuo gave the raven a hateful glare as he stood in front of him in his half naked glory.

"Did you need something Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he was pushed aside by the taller male, the raven rolled his eyes and picked up his pajama shirt from off the floor.

"Yes, I need you to get the hell out!" Shizuo said angrily as Izaya put his shirt back on; Izaya just smirked and grabbed his toothbrush from the side of the sink. He had no intentions on leaving just because the blonde told him to; after all he did get in there first. Izaya squirted some of the minty fresh paste onto his toothbrush and shoved it into his mouth, past those red velvet lips of his and into the warm caverns of his mouth. Shizuo resisted the urge to shiver in pleasure at the sight as he walked up to the raven and grabbed him roughly by the back of his shirt, picking him up a few inches off the ground in anger. Izaya made it like he didn't even notice the other as he was picked up, continuing to brush his already pearly white teeth.

"Get out NOW!" Shizuo growled angrily as he gripped the man's shirt tighter, ready to throw that annoying brunet right out of the room. Izaya just bent his head down to spit out the minty liquid he has swishing around in his mouth.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? Don't want to piss in front of me? We're both men it's not like I haven't seen something like _that_ before… or are you too shy to reveal how _small_ you actually are." Izaya laughed as he shoved the brush back into his mouth, he flinched as he was dropped onto the tiled floor by the larger male.

"Small? I'm bigger then you flea!" Shizuo barked angrily, Izaya just got back to his feet and spit out more of the minty liquid.

"Sure whatever you say Shizu-chan." Izaya said shrugging as he rinsed off his toothbrush and grabbed the cup of water he kept on the side of the sink to rinse out his mouth. Shizuo just glared at him as went to stand in front of the toilet.

"If you even try to glance at me I'm going to break your ribs again." Shizuo said as he unzipped his pants, Izaya rolled his eyes as he swished around the cold water in his mouth. The blonde blushed lightly as the only sounds that filled the room was Izaya's swishing and his…going to the bathroom. The brunet spit out the water and turned on the sink to a nice warm temperature to wash his face.

"Geez flea do you ever stop?" Shizuo asked annoyed as he zipped up his pants and flushed; Izaya rubbed the warm water on his face and grabbed the towel he had next to him to dab it away.

"Unlike you I take pride in how I look! Oh and by the way Shizu-chan…" Izaya said as he placed the towel back on its rack and moved up against the blonde.

"For once you were right, you_ are_ anything but small." Izaya said, rubbing his hand against a very sensitive area on the blonde before moving around him to get out of the bathroom. A light blush colored the bleach blonde's cheeks as we watched the brunet walk past him.

"IIZZAAAYYYYAA!" Shizuo screamed as he swung his fist back, ready to slam it right into the back of the information brokers head, Izaya just smirked and kicked the door shut behind him. Making the pissed off monster send his fist right into the door, making a large hole through the middle of it. Izaya just laughed hysterically as Shizuo struggled to rip his arm out of the splintery hole.

"It's a good thing Shinra said everything here is free of charge, even the things we may break while fighting." Izaya said as he rummaged through his suitcase for his clothes, since they were going to be sailing for the next few days they would have to find something to do on the ship.

"So Shizu-chan did you want to get some breakfast first? Or can we go find something fun to do on the ship?" Izaya asked as he laid his clothes out on the bed and started to strip out of his pajamas. Shizuo grumbled as he washed his hands before going to his suitcase to find his own clothes. His eyes lingered on the smaller male's body as he took off his shirt and shorts easily. Izaya smirked as he saw the bodyguard staring at his half naked body out of the corner of his eye.

"Stop staring at what you can't have Shizu-chan." Izaya said, turning his head to wink at the lightly blushing monster; Shizuo just snarled at him before going to his own suitcase to get some fresh clothes out.

"So as I was saying, we should probably grab a bite to eat before we go wander around the ship. They stop serving breakfast at eleven so we should get there soon, hurry up and get dressed so we can leave." Izaya said as he finished getting dressed and shoved their room key into his pockets.

Once Shizuo was dressed and ready to go the two went down to the lower deck to get some food, there weren't many people there except for one or two families and a few people by themselves. Most of the food was already gone though, but they did get there late so they couldn't expect much. Shizuo snatched the last cheese and pepper omelet, a few slices of bacon, and a carton of milk while Izaya just took some salad and a roll to nibble on. They took their seats near the back of the small restaurant and ate in mostly silence since they really had nothing nice to say to each other.

"Is _that_ all your going to eat?" Shizuo asked as he watched Izaya finish off his salad and take a few small bites of his plain roll. Izaya shrugged and dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Izaya asked, placing his napkin down and taking a large gulp of the orange juice he had gotten. Shizuo just rolled his eyes at the informant's obsession to keep a trim figure; he really was like a teenage girl.

"Whatever flea I could care less if you drop dead from malnutrition." Shizuo said as he finished off the rest of his food and got up from his seat in front of the flea. Izaya just smirked as he threw his napkin on top of his plate and got up as well.

"Now then, let's go find something to do." Izaya said as he started off towards the exit with the monster following close behind him. He knew there were a few activates going on at the moment like shuffle boarding, checkers, and other board games; but those just didn't peak his interest.

"I can't decide on what to do, what do you think we should do Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as they got back up to the upper deck of the ship. He leaned against the railing and looked out over the crystal blue ocean, smiling softly at the breath taking sight. It was the first time Izaya had ever smiled at something that wasn't evil and sadistic.

"I don't know, we could go to the pool?" Shizuo suggested as he stood behind the smaller male. He didn't realize that he was staring at that skinny little body again as Izaya stared out over the horizon.

"I can't swim, so that's a no." Izaya said, looking back to glare at the blonde for forgetting then going back to looking out at the ocean. Shizuo rolled his eyes and pulled the brunet away from leaning over the railing, if he kept leaning like that he would fall in again and drown…not that Shizuo cared of course…

"You should learn, I'm not saving you every time you fall in a pool or something." Shizuo said fiercely, Izaya wriggled out of the blonde's grip and pushed past him.

"I don't want to learn how to swim, I don't need to." Izaya said simply, it's not like his job consisted of going in the water all the time so it was a waste of time to learn how to swim. Shizuo growled and grabbed the brunet roughly by the arm, spinning the informant around he hoisted him up on his shoulder and started carrying him towards the pool.

"To bad, you are going to learn how to swim. It's ninety degrees out here and I want to go in the water." Shizuo said, not letting go of the struggling raven.

"Then you go to the pool by yourself!" Izaya yelped angrily as he clawed at the blonde's back, trying to get him to let go. The feeling of Shizuo's shoulder on his abdomen was not a very comfortable feeling.

"You've been dragging me to every place you wanted to go, now it's my turn. " Shizuo said as they arrived at the pool, it was nearly packed with people trying to cool off in the roasting sun. Shizuo moved to an empty table by the large pool and set Izaya down in one of the chairs there.

"I'm not getting in." Izaya said, folding his arms across his chest as he glared up at the other for forcibly caring him all the way to the damn pool. Shizuo just smirked evilly and grabbed the sides of Izaya's shirt.

"I wasn't asking if you wanted to go in or not." Shizuo easily tore the shirt right off Izaya's body; he reached a hand down and ripped off his shoes as well before Izaya could bolt away.

"Hey! That shirt was expensive you know!" Izaya yelped as he was picked up by the brut again, almost everyone was staring at them as Shizuo carried Izaya to an open spot in the large pool.

"Don't you d-" The raven was cut off when he was suddenly let go of and dropped into the moderately warm water, his eyes shot close as he sunk down under the liquid. He seemed to stay under there forever until air started to fill his body instead of water. He quickly took in the sweet air into his lungs with water dripping out from the corner of his mouth.

"Calm down flea." Shizuo said as he held the smaller male bridal style in his arms, Izaya glared up at him as he tried to push the blonde away.

"Let go of me!" Izaya growled as he struggled in Shizuo's arms, the blonde ignored him as he moved into the deeper end. The informant swallowed thickly when he realized they were in deeper waters; he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and held onto him tightly.

"Scared?" Shizuo asked, grinning at the smaller male who was now shaking in his arms.

"S-shut up, I'm not afraid of anything!" Izaya said fiercely, gripping the larger male's neck tightly as they got into the deepest part of the pool.

"Oh really?" Shizuo said as he started to let his arms slip from under the brunet, slowly making him sink back into the water. Izaya yelped and quickly wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist so he wouldn't fall into the water. Shizuo just laughed at the informants fear, it was entertaining to see him show some sort of weakness.

"f-fuck you Shizu-chan!" Izaya growled through his teeth as he buried his face in Shizuo's shoulder.

"…I will drop you in flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: long chapter with a crappy ending, sorry it took me so long to put another chapter up. School has really been kicking my ass lately. And I have to run a freaking mile tomorrow for gym! So I wanted to put this chapter up today before I die of humiliation and exhaustion tomorrow :( Well anyway I hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review~ the reviews will perk me up after the worst day ever tomorrow. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	19. Kiss Kiss

_July 18, 2011_

_1:00pm_

_Location: Still sailing/On the cruise ship_

"S-Shizu-chan, I want to get out." Izaya said, his toothpick like arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's neck and his legs wrapped around his torso for support. Almost everyone had gone to get lunch so the two males were left with only a few old people there, wanting to enjoy more of the warm glow of the sun.

Shizuo had a large smirk spread across his face as he felt the informant tremble in his arms, usually he would take this opportunity to crush the flea with his monstrous strength…but the brunet looked so helpless already it was actually…a little…cute. Shizuo quickly shook his head of the thoughts as Izaya started to claw his dull fingernails into his shoulder blades; he never realized Izaya had such a strong phobia of water.

"Don't be such a baby, its just water it's not going to bite." Shizuo said, as he kept his arms wrapped around the informant's thin waist. He sighed lightly as Izaya continued to claw his fingers into him in fear and keep his face hidden in his shoulder. As he started to move towards the shallow end of the pool Izaya's vise grip on him got tighter and tighter.

"Not afraid of anything eh?" The blonde sat down on the solid concrete steps in the water letting Izaya be able to sit in his lap now. It was strange having Izaya shivering in fear right on top of him, the only emotion Izaya had ever really shown was that creepy smile of evil happiness…never something human like this.

"_He may not seem like it, but Izaya is human to. Just like everyone else."_ Shinra had said to him back in high school to calm Shizuo down from his angry ranting. The monster breathed out another heavy sigh as his head started to hang down until his mouth pressed against the flea's forehead. Izaya's raven hair felt nice against his skin as his eyes started to close; the warm water and light glow of the sun really was peaceful…

"Shizu-chan…what do you think you're doing?" Izaya asked as he felt the blonde's velvet lips against his forehead.

"Mmm...Oh!" Shizuo quickly pulled his head away from Izaya's and locked eyes with him; they stayed like that for god knows how long with their arms still wrapped around each other. After a long pause of silence they both started to get uncomfortable, especially since they were practically hugging.

"Are you going to let go of me anytime soon flea?" Shizuo asked, starting to move his arms from around the brunet's skinny waist. Izaya swallowed hard as he un-wrapped his legs from around Shizuo's waist and started to move out of his lap, he wasn't going to give the blonde any more satisfaction of seeing him scared.

"S-see! I told you I w-wasn't afraid of anything." Izaya said as he sat down next to the monster, he wrapped his arms around his shivering body as he stayed half sunken into the warm water. Shizuo stared at him out of the corner of his eye, watching his bangs fall in front of his eyes as he sat there shaking and shivering in the water.

"Hey…Izaya…" The brunet looked up at the sound of his name, his eye were wide with shock that Shizuo would actually say his name. He gasped when his lips were suddenly smashed together with the larger males; large hands moved onto his waist as their lips massaged against each other. Just as the brunet started to lean into the kiss Shizuo pulled back from his lips and stood up on the steps.

"Let's go get lunch, I'm starving." Shizuo had said, Izaya sat there in shock for a good few minutes as the blonde got out of the water and started to dry himself off with one of the ships complimentary towels.

"..What the hell was that Shizu-chan?" Izaya barked, his cheeks had turned a light shade of red as quickly got out of the water. The taller male simply shrugged and threw him one of the dry towels; Izaya grabbed the towel and continued to stare at him with suspicious eyes.

"Tch I knew you loved me." Izaya mumbled, a smirk spreading across his face as he dried himself off and went to go search for his clothes. He could still taste the blonde's lips on his own; that sweet strawberry milk taste that nearly melted in his mouth. He shivered slightly at the thought as he found his completely shredded clothes.

"Guess I'll just have to go in my bathing suit." Izaya sighed as he followed the larger male to where they were serving lunch, his clothes had also been torn up so Shizuo was also still in his bathing suit. They got there just in time for lunch but yet again most of the good food was gone, they grabbed what was left and took a seat in the back of the little restaurant.

"I heard tonight there would be a huge fireworks display on the main deck; want to come watch it with me?" Izaya asked, breaking the silence between the two as he stuck his fork into his fruit salad. Shizuo thought for a moment and gave the brunet a slight nod in response.

"I guess it's better than sitting in the bedroom all night." Shizuo said shrugging as he swallowed down the last of his milk.

* * *

><p>"They picked a perfect night for fireworks." Izaya said as he wrapped himself up in the thin blanket he had brought from their room. Shizuo just nodded in agreement as he lay back in the reclining chair next to the other male. Shizuo didn't really care that it was cold since he was dressed in just a regular t-shirt and a pair of light brown shorts. Izaya on the other hand had himself wrapped up all nice and snuggly in a blanket with the hood from his fur trimmed jacket up over his head.<p>

"Well don't you look comfortable." Shizuo said as he rolled his eyes at the flea, Izaya just smirked and snuggled deeply into his own reclining chair. The two flinched when they heard a loud boom go off, their eyes wandered up to the sky just in time to see red and blue sparks start to fall from the sky.

"Ah! I can't see well from here." Izaya said annoyed as he tried looking over the people in front of him, Shizuo just grinned since he had a perfect view of the fireworks display.

"Screw this." Izaya got up from his comfortable spot and plopped himself down in the monsters lap. Shizuo quickly sat up in complete shock as Izaya curled up against his body for warmth.

"Get the fuck out of my lap flea!" Shizuo's screams could hardly be heard over the loud boom of the fireworks, not that Izaya would listen to him even if he did here him. The smaller male stayed comfortable in Shizuo's lap as he watched the beautiful display of fireworks paint the night sky.

"So beautiful." Izaya said, his usual smirk spreading across his face. He was in captivated by the show that he hardly noticed himself being pulled back against the blonde's chest.

"You really are annoying flea." Shizuo said as he rested his chin on top of the smaller male's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not my best work, but I got it done and I like how it came out. Yes I realize this is really OOC but that is how I'm <strong>_**purposely**_** making it. ****Don't like it, don't read it****. Kay well I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try working on the next soon since the next couple weeks I'm going to be buried in finals, then graduation of middle school. Reviews, favorite, and alerts are loved!**


	20. Marking

_Date: July 19__th_

_Time: 10:00am_

_Location: Still sailing/on the cruise ship_

"I can't wait until this ship finally docs, I'm tired of being on the ship all day." Izaya said as he stripped out of his pajamas and into some regular clothing. Shizuo just nodded his head in agreement as he snuck a peek at the flea's naked body.

"…Shizu-chan is such a pervert." Izaya laughed when he caught the blonde looking him over, he laughed even louder when one of the dresser lamps flew past his face and hit the wall with a loud crash.

"Shut up flea!" Shizuo barked angrily as he pulled on his own t-shirt and shorts, the brunet just continued his manic laughter as he finished getting dressed and putting his dirty clothes in the hamper.

"I think I need to do some laundry today, do you have any clothes you want me to wash?" Izaya asked as he picked up the large basket filled with clothes, he flinched when a shirt, boxers, and pajamas pants were thrown at him and landed on his head. The informant just rolled his eyes as he took the clothes off his head and shoved them into the laundry basket.

"I'll be back later; don't miss me to much Shizu-chan." Izaya giggled before shutting the door behind him, just in time to hear another loud crash sound against the door. He laughed to himself at the thought of Shizuo failing again to hit him with one of the lamps in the room. Izaya held the basket of clothes tight as he walked down to the lower deck to the laundry room; he was shocked to see how huge the room was even though there weren't that many people there. As he started shoving clothes into one of the washers he groaned and reached into his pocket at the feeling of his phone buzzing.

"Hello?" Izaya said into the phone as he closed the washer's door and put a few quarters in to start it.

"_Hello Izaya-kun! I'm glad to hear that Shizuo hasn't killed you yet. How has your vacation been going?"_ The cheerful doctor asked.

"Oh hello Shinra, it's been going wonderful actually. We're going to be docking in Honolulu tomorrow which is great since we've been on this ship for days." Izaya said as he went to go sit down in one of the waiting chairs there.

"_Right...so uh, how's Shizuo doing? Has he finally lost his mind from being tortured by you or has he developed a new feeling towards you_?" Shinra asked, wanting to see if his plan to get Izaya and Shizuo together was working. Izaya crossed his legs and smirked at the phone, Shinra could be such a gossip sometimes.

"Well he hasn't completely lost his mind yet although I'm sure he's close to it, and as for those new feelings that you are probably more interested in hearing about. There really isn't anything going on between us besides our usual fighting, a kiss here and there but nothing more."

"_Oh you two have kissed already? Wow I didn't think you'd ever do something like that. How was he? Did you like it? Do you have an attraction toward him?"_ Shinra said quickly, trying to probe for my answers.

"….Shinra you know you sound like a hyper teenager girl right now right? Fine I'll gossip more to you, you're lucky you're my friend or I'd charge you for more information." Izaya joked

"I have to say, Shizuo is an amazing kisser, and I've been with my share of people. He's probably close to the best I've had so far so yes I suppose I liked it. As for being attracted to him…that's information you'll have to pay greatly for." Izaya said before hanging up on the brunet, he wasn't in the mood to talk more about his personal attractions, especially towards that monster. He sunk down in the waiting room chair at the feeling of a light blush coming across his face.

_Beeeepppp_

Izaya stood up at the sound of the washer stopping and started putting the damp clothes into the dryer, as he closed to dryer door he gasped when he felt someone place their hand right in his back pocket. He quickly spun around to attack whoever dared to touch him but once he did his arms were grabbed and his lips were met with. He could hardly see his attacker since the man's face was pressed so close to his own; their tongues clashed as Izaya's wrists were roughly grabbed and held against the machines.

Izaya struggled under the man's vise grip as he tried to find someone who would be able to help him, since at this point he was unable to reach down and grab his switch blade. Unfortunately the entire place was empty except for Izaya and the man trying to kiss him. Izaya yelped between the kiss at the feeling of the man's knee rubbing roughly against his groin, he shivered at the feeling and closed his eyes tightly, trying to imagine it was someone else. Izaya panted in air once the lip contact was broken, he continued to keep his eyes shut tightly as he felt the man's lips move up the his ear.

"You know, you're kind of cute. Maybe I should take you right here on the floor." The man said seductively as he licked up the side of Izaya's neck to the edge of his ear, he nibbled at the side of it before blowing hot air in it. Izaya shivered at the feeling and quickly started to slip his arms free so he could cut this bastard.

"S-stop!" Izaya growled as he started struggling against the machines, the man just chucked and bit down hard on the brunet's neck. Izaya yelped again and tried struggling again, but the more he did the harder the knee went against his sensitive spot. Just as Izaya was getting desperate and ready to scream for help, the man suddenly pulled away all together. The brunet slowly opened his eyes just in time to see his attacker fly all the way across the large room and smash into the wall.

"Bastard." Shizuo growled as he stared furiously at the man he had just through, a pain filled groan came from the man as Shizuo started to approach the informant.

"Shizuo what are you-" Izaya was cut off by Shizuo wrapping his arms tightly around him and pulling him hard against his body. They stayed like that for only a moment before Shizuo quickly took all of their now dried clothes out of the machine and into the laundry basket.

"Let's go" Shizuo seemed to order the other male as he started off towards the door with the basket filled with clean laundry. Izaya stood there staring after the blonde for a moment before finding his strength to move forward and follow the man out. They stayed silent as they walked back to their room and were still silent while putting the clean clothes away.

"Thank you…Shizu-chan." Izaya finally mumbled, breaking the silence between them. Shizuo looked at him for a moment before nodding a response and going back to folding the clothes. As the blonde continued to fold he noticed something on the flea's neck, a slightly red bite mark on the side of his neck. A growl was ripped from his throat as he walked towards the informant and spun him around to face him.

"What are you-" Izaya gasped when he was pulled close and bitten hard right on his neck, he yelped in pain as Shizuo bit and sucked at his neck. Izaya tried to reach in his pocket to grab his switchblade but again his arms were held tightly by Shizuo's monstrous strength. A loud pop noise filled the room once Shizuo's lips left the smaller male's pale skin.

"No one else is allowed to mark you, got it?" The taller male said as he stared down at the raven with stern eyes. Izaya stared at him for a while before shaking his arms free of his vise grip.

"Whatever you say Shizu-chan…" Izaya mumbled as he went back to folding clothes, with a new love bite forming on his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well today was my last day of testing and last day of Junior High so I thought I'd write this chapter as a celebration; even though I'm sooooooo nervous for my graduation ceremony from Junior High tomorrow. Well you probably could care less about my personal life so this was sort of a filler chapter but an important one. Sorry I and to make Izaya get molested, but I do hate his guts so It was fun writing it~ PLEASE REVIEWFAVORITE/ALERT **


	21. Beach trip

**A quick note before you start reading:**** I just wanted to say thanks to you guys since this story is the most favorite, alerted, and reviewed one of my stories so far! Just a few more readers and it'll have the most hits out of all my stories to! You guys are so awesome and I love all my readers who took the time to review, when I see your reviews I get all happy cause you guys like my story so much! Thanks guys! Alright enough of my chatting, on with the sweet shizaya love! I added this part just for you guys; you'll soon know what I mean. ENJOY! *wink***

* * *

><p><em>Date: July 20th<em>

_Time: 9:12am _

_Location: Honolulu, Hawaii _

"_A-ah..." Izaya groaned as he felt large hands move up his slender sides, his back pressed into the mattress he laid on as he felt the larger male make himself comfortable on top of him. His skinny arms snaked around the blonde's neck as the space between them got thinner and thinner. Shizuo bent his head down and nudged his soft lips against Izaya's, massaging them gently against the others as they enjoyed the soft kiss between them. It was unlike the two to have such a soft kiss instead of a rough, hate filled one considering who they were._

"_Shizu-chan…" Izaya mumbled against the other's lips as he felt a shiver run up his spine at the man's touch. The blonde's lips soon moved from Izaya's lips, down his jaw line, and finally down to his pale neck. Shizuo grinned widely as he sucked and bit at the flesh, making his mark on the brunet underneath him clear and easy to see at first glance. The flea was his and his alone, and he wanted to make that perfectly clear. A short yelp escaped Izaya's lips as Shizuo bit down hard on the side of his neck, drawing a little bit of blood as he pulled away from the bite mark. The informant shot him an angry glare which only made the blonde chuckle and move his lips up to the smaller male's ear._

"_You're mine flea, don't ever forget that. I'll mark every inch of your body if I have to so people know I'm the only one aloud to touch you." Shizuo whispered in the brunet's ear before nibbling at the back of it, Izaya clawed his fingernails into the monster's back as a low groan escaped his lips._

"_You sure are a…possessive monster…" Izaya was able to say before his lips were captured in another kiss, this one rougher then the last and filled with heated tongues clashing together. Another throaty moan came from the skinny uke as he felt his shirt starting to be lifted over his head. _

"_A-ah S-shizu-chan..."_

Shizuo's eyes shot open in pure shock from the dream, or more like nightmare to him, he had just had. He laid there on his side for about ten minutes before he finally realized how hot he was under those blankets…and from that dream. As he tried to move his body to kick the sheets off he felt something wrapped around his waist hold him tighter, signaling that they didn't want him to move.

"What the-" Shizuo said loudly as he looked down to see who was holding him so close, the brunet groaned at how noisy the blonde was being at this early in the morning and snuggled closer into his warm body. It took Shizuo a minute or two to process the fact that he was also holding the small male close to him, his arms wrapped tightly around Izaya's body with their legs entwined under the sheets.

"Mmm be quiet Shizu-chan, I'm still tired." Izaya mumbled into the blonde's muscle clad chest as he drifted off back into his peaceful slumber, his peace didn't last long though since he was soon shaken roughly by the male he was snuggled against.

"Get the hell away from me flea!" Shizuo barked as he tried pushing the brunet away from him, to his surprise Izaya shook his head and clutched onto him tighter. The blonde stared down at him with wide eyes as the informant nuzzled his head gently against his chest and started to sleep soundly again.

"Shizu-chan is so comfortable." Izaya said a little quietly as a smirk spread across his face, he was shocked to feel the blonde actually wrap his arms back around his waist and bring him closer to his body.

"Shut up flea." Shizuo said as he laid his chin on top of the smaller male's head and started to drift back off to sleep, hoping to have the same dream he had just had…

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

"Let's set up here Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he found a place on the beach for them to lay out their towels; the beach was crowded with people from the cruise ship so it took them a bit of walking before they found a free spot on the white sanded beach. The two laid out their towels next to each other before Shizuo stuck in the beach umbrella they had brought along with them.

"Shizu-chan can you get my back?" Izaya asked as he held out the sunscreen bottle he had brought with him, Shizuo laid back on his beach towel and glared at the smaller male through his sunglasses.

"I'm not touching you; I don't want to get your flea germs." Shizuo said as he moved his arms behind his head to use as a pillow, Izaya pouted and started rubbing the white substance on the front of his body and his face first.

"You didn't have a problem touching me when we were in bed together." Izaya mumbled, he smirked widely when he saw the blonde shoot him another death glare.

"Fine, if Shizu-chan won't do this for me then I'll just have to go find some other guy who will." Izaya said as he turned around to start walking down the beach again. He gasped when he was grabbed roughly by his forearm and pulled back against someone much bigger than him.

"Give me the damn bottle." Shizuo said fiercely as he held out his hand for the object, Izaya smirked happily and handed the blonde the bottle. He shivered slightly once he felt the cold substance touch his heated skin; he was surprised Shizuo was so gentle when rubbing the sunscreen on his back and legs. Looking over his shoulder he could see a light blush coming across the bodyguard's face as he moved his hands gently down the thin body.

"There, all done." Shizuo said as he tossed the bottle to the side of him before going back to lying down on his towel. The brunet sat down on his own towel and started rummaging through the bag of beach supplies he had brought; he pulled out a bucket and shovel before going off to build a sandcastle not too far from where they were set up.

"Seriously flea, are you a five year old?" Shizuo commented as he watched the man start to fill up the bucket with sand, Izaya just smirked at him and nodded in response before turning the bucket over to make the first part of the castle. He pouted when all the sand poured out in all directions instead of in solid formation like he wanted.

"Idiot flea you're supposed to put water in the bucket first so the sand sticks together." Shizuo said as he sat up on his towel to watch him, the raven got up and filled his bucket to the top with sea water before coming back to fill it up with sand again. As he turned the bucket over he growled when all that came out was extra water.

"Stupid sand." Izaya remarked as he tried shaking the bucket to get the sand out, which ended with the mushy sand coming out in clumps. He gasped when the bucket was snatched from his hands by the blonde.

"You're hopeless." Shizuo said as he went towards the ocean and started to fill up the bucket with some wet sand; once it was filled he patted it down and went back to where Izaya was sitting.

"You don't drown the sand, you have to just get some damp sand and pat it down. Then you turn the bucket over and pat the top so the sand comes out." Shizuo said as he showed how it was done, the brunet clapped his hands when the castle came out right this time.

"You make more of those and I'll go find shells to decorate." Izaya said quickly as he stood up and ran off to find shells before the blonde could protest, Shizuo sighed before going back towards the ocean to get more sand. After he had built a wall around the two story sand castle he stood back to admire his work.

"Look at all the shells I found Shizu-chan!" Izaya said happily as he came running back with an armful of shells, he dumped them all next to the castle and started sticking them on top and to the sides of the sand castle. Shizuo continued to stand back and watch Izaya on all fours putting the shells on the castle he had made, his vision drifted lower as a light blush came across his face.

"There! Now it's perfect." Izaya said happily as he stood back to admire the castle they had made, Shizuo nodded in response as a soft smile came across his face.

"Now let's…smash it!" The raven said as he jumped right in the middle of the castle and started jumping on it and kicking the sand everywhere. Shizuo's happiness soon turned to anger as he watched Izaya destroy all his hard work; the raven laughed loudly as he finished ruining the sand castle and went to go lay down on his towel.

"Damn you flea!" Shizuo screamed as he shot forward, ready to beat the skinny informant into the ground. He gasped when he suddenly tripped on part of the castle that hadn't been crushed by the flea.

"Gahh!" Shizuo yelped as he fell face down on something that wasn't sand, his eyes locked with crimson ones as his entire body was on top of Izaya's. The informant blushed darkly as he stared at the blonde who was inches from his face, they stayed like that for god knows how long before Shizuo finally pulled himself up to sit on his own beach towel.

"So pretty." Izaya said, breaking the seemingly endless silence between them as he looked out over the horizon. The orange, yellow, and red mixed sunset was beautiful against the skyline and both men couldn't help but stare at it. There weren't many people left on the beach since it was starting to get late and people wanted to go inside for dinner; Izaya's vision shifted as he slowly turned his head to look at the bodyguard.

"Um…Shizu-chan…" Izaya started, this was as good as it was going to get with being able to tell the blonde this…

"What is it flea?" Shizuo asked as he turned his head to stare at the smaller male, he flinched when his lips were met with the other's soft ones. The brunet moved closer and massaged his lips against Shizuo's, trying to deepen the kiss between them. Shizuo was completely shocked and wasn't able to say a word once Izaya had finally pulled away.

"...I love you Shizu-chan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! You know how much I LOVE reviews ^-^ THANKS FOR READING! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>


	22. Im sorry

_Date: July 20th_

_Time: 5:26pm_

_Location: Honolulu, Hawaii_

Shizuo stayed quiet for what felt like hours as he stared at the smiling brunet, the blonde shook his head and turned his attention back to the setting sun.

"Don't say stupid things flea." Shizuo said; Izaya's jaw literally dropped before immediately going into a snarl.

"It's not stupid, I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya said more serious now, he moved closer until his side was pressed up against the others. When Shizuo didn't say anything he moved his body in front of the blonde so they were facing each other. They locked eyes with each other for another long while before Shizuo sighed and stood up from his towel.

"I'm starving, let's pack everything up and go get some dinner." Shizuo said, wanting to change the subject. He grabbed the umbrella and pulled it out of the sand, Izaya continued to sit there as he closed up the umbrella and stared putting all of their beach supplies into the bag Izaya had brought.

"Shizuo…" The blonde turned around at the sound of his name and locked eyes with the smaller male once again. Another long silence passed before a long sigh passed the taller male's lips.

"…I don't love you." Shizuo finally said before shoving both towels into the bag and started walking off towards the cruise ship. Izaya made no attempts on moving as he watched the blonde walk away, warm tears started to poor down his cheeks as he turned his attention to the ground.

* * *

><p>Once Shizuo got to their room he changed out of his bathing suit and took a quick shower before going down to the main room to get some dinner. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked towards to room, he hadn't seen Izaya come back to the cruise ship with him and wondered if he was still sitting there on the beach. He felt a tug of guilt at his heart, remembering looking back at the raven and seeing him bent over crying into his hands.<p>

"_Was he really serious…about loving me?"_ Shizuo thought to himself as he took an empty plate and started filling it up with the food that was there. He sat down at the table him and Izaya would usually sit at and slowly started to eat; he kept glancing up thinking that Izaya was going to come in any moment and sit with him. Even after Shizuo was finished with his dinner he sat there for a good ten minutes, still waiting for Izaya to show up. Once he was nearly the last one left in the room, Shizuo gave up on waiting and walked out of the room.

He let out a long sigh as he started heading up to the main deck, he really didn't feel like going back to the room now. The sky was almost completely black dotted with white stars once he got there; a lot of people were out on the deck night swimming in the heated pool. Shizuo ignored them and their blasting music and went over to the edge of the deck; he leaned out against the railing and stared out over the calm water, trying to clear his thoughts of anything to do with Izaya.

"_Dammit Izaya…what do you have to always be on my mind."_ Shizuo thought as he clenched the railing hard, making it dent under his brut strength. He sighed again and started going back to the room, half of him wanted Izaya to be there and half of him wanted the flea to just be off somewhere far away….

"_Do I…really…love the flea?"_ The blonde mumbled to himself as he turned the key unlocking his room, as he entered he felt himself hold his breath when he saw the skinny brunet curled up on the bed. He was dressed in his usual pajamas and was turned away from the taller male. Shizuo quietly closed the door and walked towards the seemingly sleeping informant, he looked over him to see Izaya had his eyes closed tightly.

"You awake flea?" Shizuo asked as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, his eyes widened when a hand came up and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Izaya barked angrily before turning back over with the blankets wrapped around his body. It took the brut a few minutes to realize he had just been slapped before the anger inside of him boiled up; he grabbed the man roughly by the shirt and hoisted him up off the bed and off the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Shizuo yelled, Izaya gave him the most hateful glare you could give a person before slipping a pocketknife from his sleeve. He swung his arm back and cut the larger male deep across the cheek; Shizuo growled and shot a hand forward before crushing the knife in the brunet's hand. He moved his hand to Izaya's throat and slammed him down on the bed, holding him down tightly to the mattress by keeping his hand pressed firmly on his neck.

"What's wrong with y-" Shizuo froze when he saw tears start to stream down from the brunet's crimson orbs, he was shocked to see Izaya actually break down crying right in front of him. He carefully let go of the informant's neck and watched him roll over onto his side and curl up again. They stayed silent for god knows how long; the only sound that filled the room was Izaya's muffled crying.

"Izaya….look at me." Shizuo said as he moved over the brunet so he was hovering over him, he put a hand on Izaya's shoulder and moved him over onto his back. Izaya still kept his hands over his face, not wanting to look at the other.

"….If you love me, you'd be able to look at me." Shizuo said as he moved his face closer to the brunets, Izaya clenched his teeth as he slowly moved his hands, revealing his blushing face wet with tears.

"What do you want?" Izaya asked acidly, more warm tears started to fall from his eyes and move down his cheeks again.

"I wanted to try something." Before Izaya could say something back Shizuo smashed their lips together, letting his body press onto Izaya's as he moved his hands under his shirt. He moved his hands skillfully across the informant's thin body, making him arch his back in pleasure.

"Mmnmm S-Shizu-chan…" Izaya said against the blonde's velvet like lips before a warm muscle was shoved into his mouth. Shizuo dominated Izaya's mouth and shivered at the sound of his sweet moans as his tongue explored the hot cavers on his mouth. Once they finally pulled away from each other the raven was gasping for air to fill his lungs, saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth as he tried to find something to say.

"…Shizuo…" Izaya said breathlessly as his eyes slowly opened to looked at the other, he flinched slightly when a soft kiss was planted on his forehead.

"..I'm sorry…" The bodyguard said before moving off the bed and towards the door, the smaller male quickly sat up and watched with wide eyes as the blonde opened the door and slammed it shut behind him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not my best work but I think I did a good job. Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter! I LOVE it when people review my work! Thanks again and please review a lot for this chapter to! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MY AWSOME READERS!<strong>


	23. I love you maybe

_Location: Honolulu, Hawaii_

_Time: 9:30pm_

_Date: July 20__th_

"What the hell Shizu-chan!" Izaya screamed angrily as he chased after the blonde, he was shocked Shizuo would actually leave him like that again. It was weird that he was the one doing the chasing this time instead of being chased…and having large medal objects thrown at him. Luckily he was faster then the taller male and was able to reach out and grab him by the forearm.

"Let go of me flea, I don't want to be near you right now." Shizuo barked as he tried to shake the male's small hand off his arm; Izaya growled and held onto the blonde tightly with both hands.

"So you feel me up and then you don't want to see me? What the hell is wrong with you Shizu-chan, I'm not just some bitch in heat!" Izaya said as he dug his nails into the brute's arm; Shizuo moved his free hand threw his bleach blonde hair and sighed heavily. His anger was boiling inside of him and he didn't want to start a fight in the hallway, especially where there was the possibility of them falling over-board again.

"I need to be alo-."

"Don't you dare say it! You had all the time you wanted to be alone when you left me on the fucking beach, I won't let you run away from me again." Izaya interrupted as he turned the larger male to face him, he grabbed Shizuo by the collar of his shirt and brought him down so they were eye level with each other.

"I wasn't kidding Shizuo, I do love you. Now stop trying to run away from me and accept you love me to. " The brunet said before tilting his head up and pressing their lips softly against each others. It was different from any kiss they had shared before; this one was soft and passionate. Shizuo backed the smaller male up against the wall and snaked his arms tightly around his skinny waist; nudging the brunet's mouth open before slipping his warm muscle into his mouth. Izaya groaned into the kiss as he felt the blonde rub his tongue in every cavern of his mouth, he wanted the kiss to last forever but whimpered when it suddenly ended.

"Dammit…this shouldn't be happening, I'm supposed to hate you." Shizuo said angrily as he backed up away from the smaller male, Izaya whipped the trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth on the back of his hand and moved forward towards the other.

"You aren't acting like you hate me; actually you're acting like you want to fuck me senseless." Izaya said, a large smirk spreading across his face as he moved his arms up and wrapped them around the larger male's neck. Shizuo almost drooled at the thought of Izaya writhing and moaning in pleasure underneath him.

"I don't…love you." Shizuo mumbled under his breath as he looked away from that smirking face, Izaya frowned and put both hands on the blonde's cheeks to make him look at him again.

"Well I think you do." Izaya said as he smashed their lips together again, Shizuo flinched at the sudden pressure on his lips and quickly pushed the smaller male away.

"Stop lying to yourself Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he moved back over to the blonde and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, pulling the larger male closer to him and laying his head gently on his chest. Shizuo hesitated before wrapping his arms around the thin frame and brought the smaller male into his warm embrace. They stayed like that for god knows how long, just enjoying each other's company and warmth in the empty hallway.

"… I don't know if I love you." Shizuo sighed as he nuzzled his face in the side of the raven's neck, Izaya smiled and pulled back to face the blonde.

"Well, if you're not sure then we could always try it out by going out with each other." Izaya said as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist.

"You mean date each other? Like…we'd be a couple?"

"Sure, it couldn't hurt to try and date each other." Shizuo pulled his head back to look at the brunet and that large smile that had spread across his face. He still felt that same burning hatred when he saw the raven's face…but he also felt something else, like his heart twitching with excitement when he had his large hands on those skinny hips.

"….Fine." Shizuo finally said, knowing his was going to regret this later. Izaya shot his head up and gave the bodyguard a quick kiss on the lips before slipping out of his warm embrace. The brunet opened up their bedroom door again and leaned against its frame, waiting from the larger male to follow him.

"Let's go back to bed Shizu-chan, it's late and I'm exhausted." Izaya said as he waved the blonde over to him, Shizuo shoved his hands in his pocket as he entered the room close behind the brunet. Izaya crawled back into his side of the bed and huddled under the soft red silk sheets. The blonde watched Izaya make himself comfortable in the bed as he got into his pajamas; he couldn't help but think the informant actually looked kind of…cute snuggling under the sheets like that.

After he was dressed just in a pair of pajama pants Shizuo moved into the bed next to the smaller male and laid down on his side, almost immediately after Shizuo got into the bed Izaya slid over to him and curled up against his warm body. He snaked his arms around the brute's neck and snuggled into his muscle toned body, the bleach blonde shivered at the sudden form nuzzling against him and slid his hands to Izaya's waist.

"Don't get any ideas Shizu-chan, I'm too tired to do anything now…and I'm still pissed off at you for running away from me." Izaya mumbled into the blonde's chest when he felt those hands start to wander south. Shizuo actually grinned at the flea's comment and brought him closer against his body.

"Whatever flea, good night." Shizuo said as he buried his face into the brunet's soft hair, Izaya tilted his head up and gave Shizuo a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Good night protozoan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for this little chapter, I just wanted to make on really cute chapter even though it's short. I have something special planned for the next chapter so you'll just have to wait and see what it is *evil laughter* Thanks for reading! Please review, I loooovveeeee it when you guys review cause you're all so sweet ^-^<strong>


	24. Luau

_Location: Honolulu, Hawaii_

_Time: 9:30am_

_Date: July 21__st_

Izaya shifted in his sleep at the feeling of something warm and heavy on top of him, his crimson eyes slowly opened to see the cute sleeping blonde's face. A smile slowly spread across his face once he realized Shizuo had his arms wrapped around him and was cuddling him close against his body. Izaya wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and moved his thin body close to the larger male until there was no space between them.

"Mmm Shizu-chan is so comfy." Izaya mumbled as he nuzzled his face against the blonde's chest, he had almost fallen back asleep when he suddenly felt Shizuo's hands start to wander around his body. His eyes shot open when he felt large hands slowly slide down his back until they were moving into the back of his pajama shorts. The raven yelped and squirmed at the feeling of Shizuo's hands start to grope him; he quickly put both hands on the blonde's chest and tried pushing him away.

"S-Shizu-chan you protozoan, get the hell off me!" Izaya barked angrily as he tried slipping out of Shizuo's vise grip; the blonde growled at the feeling of the body against him start to move. He rolled over in his sleep so his entire body was on top of Izaya; he pressed the brunet into the mattress as he continued to let his hands roam around his body. Shizuo let out a throaty groan as he pressed his body closer to the squirming informant.

"Mmm…Izaya…." Shizuo groaned into the side of the brunet's neck; just from that Izaya could already tell what Shizuo was dreaming about. He smirked and rolled his eyes seeing how Shizuo was acting like a teenager with all these perverted dreams. Once Shizuo started to move in a certain way against him Izaya immediately kicked his knee up and jammed it as hard as he could into the blonde's stomach. Shizuo's eyes shot open at the sudden feeling of the pressure against his stomach; it didn't hurt but it definitely woke him up from his sweet Izaya love dream.

"What the hell w-…" Shizuo quickly stopped what he was saying when he saw how he was positioned on top of the smaller male; Izaya smirked deviously and wrapped his thin legs tighter around the blonde's waist.

"Did you have a nice dream baby?" Izaya asked as he snaked his arms around Shizuo's neck, the bartender's face went a light red as he felt his already hot body being pressed against Izaya's.

"G-get off me flea…" Shizuo mumbled under his breath as he turned his head away from those crimson orbs; Izaya grabbed his chin and brought his face close to his own.

"Is that really what you want Shizu-chan?" Izaya said breathlessly before moving his head up and smashing their lips together, Shizuo immediately deepened the kiss by darting his tongue into the raven's await mouth. His hands began to roam again as he pressed his body against Izaya's; the brunet really wanted them to be able to hug and kiss like this all morning but he was starting to get hungry. He broke their heated kiss and swiftly slid out of the blonde's embrace, he stretched his arms above his head tiredly as he turned to look at the annoyed bodyguard.

"Don't give me that look Shizu-chan, we_ just_ started dating, I'm not giving you my body just yet." Izaya said, smirking at the other before gathering some clean clothes from his suitcase and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then we can go get some breakfast." Izaya said over his shoulder before shutting the bathroom door behind him; Shizuo ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and leaned his back against the headboard. He really couldn't believe he had actually agreed to go out with the annoying information broker…but so far it really hadn't been that bad. As he waited for Izaya to finish he closed his eyes and remembered the sweet dream he was having before, he could still see Izaya's wanton look and that lithe body of his. He wanted to sit there and enjoy the dream all day, until he was interrupted again…

"All done!" Izaya exclaimed as he came out of the bathroom all clean and dressed, Shizuo groaned when he was pulled out of his thoughts once more but flashed a smirk when he saw the real thing.

"Come on Shizu-chan, hurry and get dressed I'm starving." The brunet complained as he sat on the edge of the bed, Shizuo moved out of the bed and grabbed some clothes from his suitcase before going in the bathroom to change. Once Shizuo was done changing the two went to get some breakfast in the large dining room of the ship, luckily they hadn't gotten there to late so there was plenty of food for them to chow down on.

"So, what are we doing today? Anything planned?" Shizuo asked as he chugged down his second carton of milk, Izaya thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"We could take a walk around the Island and check out the forests around here, I'm sure there are cool animals we can take pictures of. Also I heard tonight there is supposed to be a special party on the beach to welcome all of the cruise ship guests to the Island so we should go to that to." Izaya suggested as he finished off the rest of his food, Shizuo nodded in agreement as he stood up after he was finished.

"I'll take pictures on my phone and download them onto my laptop when we get back to the room." Izaya said as he pulled out one of his many phones and got it ready to take pictures, as they walked off the ship Shizuo flinched when he suddenly felt the brunet grab his hand and entwine their fingers together.

"What do you think you're doing flea?" Shizuo asked as he looked down at their hands, Izaya stayed quiet as he held Shizuo's hand in one hand and his cell phone in the other. The blonde contemplated on pushing the flea away but…it was actually kind of nice holding his hand. They stayed quiet for a long while as they walked across the beach towards the forest.

"Look Shizu-chan!" Izaya said excitedly as he pointed up to one of the trees, Shizuo looked up to see a pink and white bird sitting comfortably on one of the branches. The brunet quickly held his phone up and snapped a picture of the beautiful creature before it was flew away from noticing them.

"Perfect!" Izaya said happily as he saved the picture to his phone, he gripped the blonde's hand tighter as they made their way through the dense forest.

"Let's not go too far, I don't want to get lost." Shizuo said as Izaya stopped to take a picture of a large red flower growing on the side of one of the palm trees.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan; my phone has a GPS so we can always use that to find our way back." Izaya said as he stood back up and started leading the way through the forest. The blonde growled as various bugs and large palm leaves kept getting in his way, he soon started ripping them off the trees and even started trying to push aside a couple new growing trees out of his way.

"Calm down Shizu-chan, don't rip the whole forest apart." Izaya laughed as he saw how annoyed Shizuo was getting, the blonde just growled as he tried pushing aside another palm tree. Izaya was shocked when he saw the tall tree suddenly break in half at Shizuo's brut force; he flinched when he heard the loud crash as it fell to the forest floor.

"Poor tree…" Izaya said before snapping a picture of It, he placed his phone in his pocket before moving forward towards the huffing brut.

"Relax Shizu-chan; this is supposed to be fun." Izaya said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, the blonde just growled as he looked away from the other's gaze.

"This isn't fun it's annoying." Shizuo retorted, the brunet smirked as he tilted his head up so his lips were inches away from the others.

"Mmm well why don't I try and change your mind about that?" Izaya said before nudging their lips together, he smiled against Shizuo's velvet like lips when he felt those strong arms wrap around his waist. He opened his mouth slightly to allow Shizuo's warm muscle to slide into his mouth, the raven groaned as he licked the roof of his mouth. After a few more moments Izaya pulled away to catch his breath, he smirked and whipped the trail of saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth.

"Feel better Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked happily as he leaned against the blonde's chest, enjoying his warmth and comfort. The bodyguard mumbled something under his breath as he wrapped his arms around the slim body and pulled him tightly against his chest into a hug.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be so fun!" Izaya said excitedly as they started walking down to the beach where the luau was going to take place. Shizuo rolled his eyes at the child like brunet as he felt himself being pulled along by the smaller male. He really didn't want to go but if he didn't he knew Izaya would keep complaining to him, and that was way worse than just actually going. To his surprise everything actually looked pretty fun, there was tradition music playing, a full Hawaiian buffet, some Hawaiian dancers, and torches lit everywhere to light up the beach.<p>

"I'll be right back Shizu-chan, why don't you go grab some food for us." Izaya said, giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips before going to run off somewhere. Shizuo rolled his eyes as he went to go see what they had at the buffet; he grabbed one of the coconuts with a straw in it and started drinking the sweet coconut milk. It didn't take long for Izaya to come running back; Shizuo almost dropped his coconut when he saw what Izaya was wearing.

"What do you think Shizu-chan?" Izaya said as he spun around in the grass skirt he was wearing…which was the only thing he was wearing besides a coconut bikini top. When Shizuo didn't answer he reached out and grabbed his hand before putting him into the middle of the beach to dance. Shizuo dropped the coconut and quickly moved his large hands onto the brunet's waist, wanting to feel that smooth creamy skin. The two men moved accordingly to the music as they stayed closely pressed against each other's bodies; Izaya wrapped his arms tightly around the taller male's neck and brought his head down closely until their lips met. He groaned into the kiss as it was deepened by the taller male, he really could care less that they were out in public, he just liked being in Shizuo's arms.

"Mm I love you Shizuo." Izaya said once they pulled away, a light blush came across Shizuo's face as he tried thinking of the words to say to him.

"I think…I love you to flea." The blonde mumbled, Izaya smiled and pressed their lips together once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys…Im sorry this chapter wasn't all that great, I tried making it really good its just…Ive been going through a lot for the past few days with two of my friends who were important people in my life passing away its just..Im going to try and update more quickly this time. I worked hard on this chapter for you guys and I really hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! <strong>


	25. Panties and night clubs

_Date: July 27__th_

_Time: 2:10pm_

_Location: Los Angeles_

"We should get some heavy jackets in the city since we're going to be sailing to Alaska in a few days; it's going to be pretty cold down there." Shizuo said as he walked with the smaller through the streets of Los Angeles. After spending all of yesterday exploring San Diego Izaya didn't want to pass up the chance to explore Los Angeles now, unlike Shizuo who just wanted to hang around on the cruise ship.

"My fur trimmed coat keeps me warm enough." Izaya said as he skipped in front of the blonde, not really caring if people gave him strange looks. Some could have been because they were speaking Japanese and not English.

"Just buy something in case it doesn't." Shizuo said as he rolled his eyes at his odd lover, Izaya stopped abruptly and spun on his heels to face the larger of the two.

"Oh? Is Shizu-chan worried I might freeze to death?" Izaya giggled as he moved closer to the blonde until their bodies were pressed against each others.

"Of course not,_ I_ want to be the one to kill you not some damn temperature." Shizuo growled as he stared down at the smirking raven, Izaya stuck his bottom lip out in a pout as he moved his arms up and snaked them around his neck.

"Aw you still say you want to kill me even though we're dating?" Izaya said in his best fake sad voice, Shizuo just got a deeper glare as Izaya tried to get sympathy out of him. After a moment the brunet started to giggle as he leaned up to press a quick kiss on the brute's lips.

"That's okay; I know you love me anyway." Izaya laughed as he went back to skipping ahead of the blonde, Shizuo ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair and sighed annoyed at the other.

"Let's go in the store Shizu-chan!" Izaya said as he stopped at a small shop with a sign in big red letters that said _'Adult Store'._

"There is no way in hell I'm going in there flea." Shizuo said as he read the sign.

"Aw does Shizu-chan not want to pick out some nice chains, ball-gags, and sexy outfits for me to wear?" Izaya asked as he turned to smirk seductively at the taller male, a light blush came across Shizuo's face as he imagined Izaya chained to the bedpost with a gag in his mouth and wearing only a pair of black lace panties. The heat on his face quickly went down south when Izaya kissed the side of his neck.

"Just come in with me, I'll let you pick out one thing to use on me if you like. Besides, I don't want you standing out in front of a store like this; someone might think you're _for sale_." Izaya said as he wrapped his arms around one of Shizuo's and started to tug him into the store; finally Shizuo just gave up and walked in with the brunet. He swallowed thickly when he saw all the various adult toys and sexy outfits there were that lined the store shelves and racks.

"Ooooo this looks nice doesn't it Shizu-chan." Izaya asked as he let go of his arms and picked up a pair of red lace panties that had "kiss me" written on the back. The raven giggled when he saw the light blush come across Shizuo's face.

"Would Shizu-chan like to see me in this, and only this?" Izaya asked as he dangled the small piece of fabric in front of the large male's face. Shizuo just glared at the smaller male and quickly looked away, already feeling the blood start rushing south again.

"If that's how you're going to act by just imagine it then I can't wait to see how you'll act when I put it on for you." Izaya said cheerfully as skipped over to the checkout counter, he was planning on buying some restraints but he knew Shizuo would probably take advantage of having him tied up so he didn't want to take that risk.

"Alright now we can go." Izaya said as he held up a small pink bag that had the panties in them, Shizuo was still blushing lightly as they left the store, still imagining seeing Izaya laid out on the bed in those panties.

"Okay flea you've had your fun, now let's get some winter jackets and then go back to the ship, it's getting late." Shizuo said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking with Izaya. Since it was July and it wasn't the time for cold weather there really weren't any stores that sold jackets.

"I guess we'll just have to make do with what we have." Izaya said as he saw some of the stores were starting to close up for the night. Shizuo sighed as he looked around for any other places that might be open.

"Let's try that one." Shizuo said, pointing to a store with a pink and green neon sign that said the words '_Night Owl'_ on it. Izaya was about to object when he was suddenly pulled roughly by the arm towards the 'store'.

"Uh Shizu-chan I don't think this is…" Izaya tried to say, he was quickly silenced by Shizuo pushing the double doors open and walking into the semi-dark room.

"…What the hell is this?" Shizuo asked as he stared wide eyed at the multicolored lights that flashed all around a dance floor crowded with teens and young adults; along with the booming sound of music that was so loud he could hardly hear himself think.

"Heh I think this is a night club Shizu-chan…" Izaya giggled as he noticed the blonde's shocked expression. He took the panties out of the pink bag and shoved them in his pocket before tossing the bag somewhere on the floor. He moved in front of the taller male and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling his face down so they were at eye level with each other.

"So Shizu-chan, want to dance?" Izaya whispered seductively, it didn't take long for Shizuo to start backing him up into the crowd of people. The brunet smiled happily as he started to let his body move to the rhythm of the music, he couldn't help but laugh when he saw Shizuo looking all confused on how to dance to the song. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around the brute's neck before starting to grind against him to the rhythm; he smirked when he felt Shizuo shiver with pleasure as he moved his body against him.

It didn't take long for Shizuo to get the hang of it; he kept his large hands firmly on Izaya's waist as he returned the grinding motion. Izaya really didn't care if anyone started staring at them since they were practically fucking in the middle of the dance floor; he was just glad he was able to do this with the monster, _his_ monster.

"Unnn Shizu-chan…" Izaya groaned into his ear as he was rubbed against, Shizuo's eyes widened at the moan and quickly grabbed at the raven's thighs. Pulling him up and forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist, Izaya gasped when they pushed through the crowd until his back was slammed against one of the club's walls.

"Wait Shizu-chan w-…" Izaya started before he was silenced by Shizuo's lips on his own, he tried pushing the blonde away but the fast pace of his grinding and Shizuo's skilled tongue sliding around in his mouth made it hard to want to stop him. Shizuo was just about to move his hands into those tight jeans when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright you two, take it outside." A large tan skinned man said to them, he was wearing a tight black shirt that said '_security'_ on it in big white letters. If Shizuo's hands weren't so full with Izaya's ass then he would have punched that man straight across the club and even through the wall.

"Let's just go Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he was put down by the larger male, he quickly grabbed Shizuo's arm and pulled him as far away from the man as possible.

"Why didn't you let me punch that guys face in for interrupting us?" Shizuo asked angrily once they finally got outside, Izaya smiled before placing a soft kiss on the larger male's cheek.

"I didn't want you to get arrested tonight, then I'd have to sleep alone." Izaya said, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. Shizuo blushed lightly before looking at his watch to see how much time they had to get back to the ship.

"Let's just get back; we can have more fun when we get to the room." Shizuo said, Izaya smiled and grabbed the larger male's hand before pulling him forward.

"Alright Shizu-chan!" Izaya said happily as they started walking back to the cruise ship.

_"If it feels that amazing just from dry fucking each other I wonder how amazing it'll feel when we do it for real."_ The brunet thought, shivering absentmindedly at the though.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And this is where the story turns to M rated ^-^ I wanted to make this sexy chapter for all you guys who were so understanding when I had to take a little break from writing. Thank you so much I absolutely love you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard on it! Reviews are loved!<strong>


	26. Snowball Fight

_Location: Seward, Alaska_

_Time: 2:30pm_

_Date: July30th_

"W-why the hell is i-it so damn c-cold." Izaya said as he wrapped himself more in his fur trimmed jacket, they had finally arrived in Seward and the brunet was not taking well to the sudden change in climate. He huddled himself deep in his jacket as he sat on one of the chairs on the deck of the cruise ship.

"I told you it was going to be cold flea." Shizuo said as he sipped at the hot chocolate in his hand that he had gotten from the buffet. Izaya just shot him a hate filled glare as he blew warm air into his freezing hands.

"What are you drinking?" Izaya asked as he looked over at the taller male, seeing the steam coming from the hot cup, obviously he was drinking something warm.

"Hot chocolate, want some?" Shizuo offered as he held the hot cup towards the raven; Izaya wrinkles his nose and shook his head. He hated sweet things; no matter how cold he was he refused to drink something so disgusting. The blonde rolled his eyes and took another long sip of the warm, creamy liquid; feeling it slither down his throat and rest in his stomach.

"Suit yourself flea, sit there and be cold then." The taller male said as he relaxed with his warm drink; he watched as Izaya stood up from his chair and stepped over to his side. He took the brute's hot chocolate and chucked it so far that it went over the side of the ship into the ice cold ocean water.

"What the hell was that for flea?!" Shizuo yelled angrily, his eyes widened in shock when Izaya sat down in his lap and unzipped his jacket; quickly snuggling against the blonde's warm body before zipping the jacket back up.

"Don't be so selfish Shizu-chan, share your heat with me and keep me warm." Izaya said as he buried his face against the blonde's soft scarf. Shizuo just glared down at the male before he wrapped his arms around the lump of flea that had made himself comfortable in his jacket; even though he was pissed off at the smaller male for throwing his hot chocolate over board…he _was_ enjoying having his lover cuddled so close to him, plus the combined warmth was nice.

"Damn flea, your hands are freezing!" Shizuo said as he felt Izaya's hands press against his neck as he wrapped his arms around him to snuggle closer.

"I t-told you I was cold!" Izaya retorted as he tried to get more of the blonde's warmth; Shizuo reached his arms up and captured Izaya's freezing hands between his own.

"Idiot flea, you should have worn gloves." Shizuo said as he rubbed the smaller hands; trying to get the friction to heat them up. A light blush came across the informant's cheeks as he felt Shizuo rub his hands and start to blow his hot breath on them.

"Shizu-chan is probably just l-looking for an excuse to h-hold my hand." Izaya said as a smug grin came across his face; the blonde grimaced and stopped his movements before unzipping his jacket and pushing the smaller male out of his jacket.

"GAH!" Izaya yelped as he fell back on the slipper deck, snow making its way into the back of his pants and some into his jacket.

"P-P-Protozoan!" Izaya growled as he stood up and tried shaking the snow out of his jacket and pants; his entire body started to shake violently as he felt cold water droplets run down his back as the snow melted. Shizuo grinned at the shivering informant and reached down to gather a handful of snow; he packed it into a snowball just out of Izaya's field of vision before chucking it straight at his head. The brunette yelped as the nearly solid object hit him square between the eyes; he stumbled back at the force before falling back in a pile of snow.

"W-what the h-hell Shizu-chan! T-That one actually h-hurt, don't throw s-so damn hard." Izaya said angrily as he brushed the snow out of his hair and off his clothes; he glared at his lover who had started laughing hysterically once he had fallen back in the snow. Izaya took a handful of snow into his already ice cold hands and packed it into a ball before throwing it at the laughing bodyguard. Shizuo had quickly ceased his laughter once he felt the ball of snow hit him in the side of the head.

It didn't take long before a full blown snowball war broke out between the two adults; and of course, naturally Izaya started to play dirty and started packing pieces of ice into his snowballs before throwing them. Not like it mattered much, since the snowballs just broke to little snowflakes once they hit the bodyguard's muscle packed body.

Shizuo stopped in the middle of throwing a snowball when he saw how Izaya looked now…he was completely covered in snowflakes and his complexion was practically blue, his entire body was shaking violently and his bare hands looked pale and frost bitten.

"Alright I think that's enough of this, you look like you're seconds away from becoming a fleasicle." Shizuo said as he dropped the snow he had in his hands and walked over to the shivering informant. Izaya had quickly shoved his hands in his coat pockets as Shizuo called off their fighting; his teeth were chattering so hard against each other they were almost to the point of actually hurting. He gasped in cold air as he was picked up bridal style by the larger male; usually he would protest at being carried like this but at the point he could care less. All he wanted was to get as much of Shizuo's warmth as he could so he didn't die from hypothermia.

"Let's go back to the room so you can warm up." Shizuo said as he carried the smaller male in his arms; a light blush came across his face as the brunet wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled close to him. Once they got to their room he unlocked the door and stepped inside, carrying the man into the bathroom so he didn't track water and un-melted snow all over the floor. He set Izaya down on the side of the tub and started taking of the information broker's soaked jacket.

"Take off your clothes; I'll get you some warm pajamas." Shizuo said as he hung Izaya's jacket on the side of the tub along with his own jacket and scarf so they would dry. Izaya stood up and started stripping out of his clothes as Shizuo went through his suitcase to find him something that would warm him up.

"All of your pajamas didn't look warm enough so you can just wear a pair of mine." Shizuo said as he reentered the room with one of his white t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants; he couldn't find any of the man's underwear so he just grabbed that pair he had bought at the adult shop. He immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw Izaya's naked body; even his underwear had been taken off.

"…Stop s-staring at me like t-t-that Shizu-chan, it's creepy." Izaya said as he took the clothes and quickly got into them; he placed his wet clothes in the bathtub and walked past the dumbstruck blonde. Shizuo turned his head and looked over at the smaller male who had sprawled himself across the bed; the clothes he was wearing was obviously too big for his skinny frame seeing as it bunched all around him. All of the heat Shizuo had in his body quickly went south when he saw the man's exposed abdomen, that pale flesh looking extremely…_sexy._

Izaya's eyes shot open wide when he felt a larger body slowly crawl up over his body; he stared up at the brute that had a certain…look in his eyes as he stared down at him. A look Izaya had never seen Shizuo sport; it was a bit frightening actually.

"What do you t-think you're doing S-" Izaya was cut off by Shizuo leaning his head down and moving his pink tongue up the side of his neck; tasting his cold sweet flesh.

"I'm going to warm your body up." Shizuo said simply as he sucked and licked at the sensitive flesh; feeling Izaya quiver in pleasure underneath him.

* * *

><p><strong>Important announcement<strong>: I am sorry to say the next chapter will be the last. Along with an epilogue to wrap everything up! Now then, since you all were so nice with reviewing and favoriteing and alerting, I decide to give you all the moment you've been waiting for, smuttttttttttttttt! The next chapter will be complete full blow shizaya smut~ you guys deserve it~

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT:** Some of you might know I've written 49 stories so far here! Since I love all my wonderful readers I'm going to let YOU decide what my 50th story will be! I have a few ideas and I'll put a little detail on them here, but not enough so someone can steal it. After I post this chapter I'll make a pole and **PLEASE EVERYONE VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT, HIGHEST VOTE WINS**. The pole will close once I finish this story, so you have plenty of time to vote!

**IDEA'S FOR MY 50****TH**** STORY:**

**Idea 1:** A long Mpreg Shizaya story/ Maybe M rated just for the first chapter/ drama/romantic/ANGST/ **(This story I have fully developed the idea)**

**Idea 2:** A long, very angsty Alois Trancy (from Black Butler) fan fiction/ might or will have the topic of rape in it _*a warning if anyone might be offended from that topic* *bows in sincere apology if anyone is*_ / Some Claude X Alois/ Ends with CielXAlois/AU/ LOTS OF CUTE FLUFFYNESS/ M rated/ **(This story I have mostly developed the idea)**

**Idea 3**: A Halloween one-shot for shizaya/T-rated/ Cute/fluffy/**(I have pretty much gotten the idea for this story)**

**That's the only ideas I have so far, if I think of anymore I'll add them to the pole and describe them in my notes at the end of the next chapter. Please don't forget to vote! Thank you! See you all in the next chapter~**


	27. Finally

Izaya gasped as his clothes were pulled off in a few quick motions, leaving him naked and exposed under the larger male. He hated having Shizuo on top of him like this, it made him feel so…emasculated, it didn't help that he was also without clothes now. Just as he was about to try and slip away from the blonde his arms were grabbed roughly and held above his head.

"Don't think about escaping this time flea." Shizuo growled lowly as he leaned down and latched his lips on the junction between the brunet's neck and shoulder. Sucking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh as he let go of the informant's arms and started to rub the man's perked nipples in hard circular motions. Izaya gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure he started feeling through his body, he swallowed back a moan threatening to escape as Shizuo continued to move his tongue over the love bruise he had made.

The ex-bartender slowly moved his mouth over the man's chest, leaving more marks on him before taking one of the perked nubs into his mouth. Sucking roughly and letting his tongue swirl teasingly around the nib before moving onto the next one. Izaya moved his arm across his mouth and bit down hard on the back of his wrist, trying not to let those pleasured moans escape his throat; he didn't want Shizuo to see how easy it was to pleasure him.

The blonde growled when he saw the smaller male was fighting back the moans he was working to hear; he flicked his pink tongue out and let his trace paths down his inner thighs, purposely avoiding the informant's needy member.

"C-Come on…Shizu-chan!" Izaya said, irritated that his painful erection was now being neglected. A low laugh was the only answer Izaya got back as Shizuo continued to suck at his abdomen and inner thighs. He reached down with his free hand and knotted his fingers in those bleach blonde locks; tugging Shizuo's head up, more specifically his mouth, towards his manhood.

"Ohhh, you want my mouth on this, don't you flea?" Shizuo asked smugly as he let his mouth hover over the man's erection, letting his tongue lick at the sticky white liquid that leaked from the tip. He grinned when he saw the muscle twitch with anticipation, wanting to be fully engulfed in the blonde's warm mouth.

"Dammit protozoan, hurry u-AH!" Izaya gasped as Shizuo suddenly took his entire member into his mouth; quickly bobbing his head up and down on it, letting his tongue swirl around the tip before shoving the whole thing back in his mouth. The informant couldn't take it anymore; the pleasure in his lower half was too _incredible. _He tilted his head back and bit down on his bottom lip hard as he let a throaty groan escape his lips. The blonde felt a sensation of victory once he started hearing those wanton moans from the other male. Once Shizuo took his mouth off the throbbing muscle an irritated groan came from Izaya, wanting to feel that sweet friction on his most sensitive area again.

Shizuo ignored the brunet's whimpers as he reached into the top nightstand drawer and pulled out the bottle of muscle relaxer the doctor had given him for his back. A large grin spread across his face as he placed a hand on Izaya's knee and spread his legs wider for better access. He flipped open the cap with his teeth and slathered a good amount of the pink liquid onto his first three fingers before placing them at the man's throbbing entrance.

"Ready?" Shizuo asked as he swirled his fingers teasingly around the ring of muscle; a small nod was the only answer he got before he thrusted all three digits roughly into him.

"A-aah ShizuAH! Ahh.." Izaya moaned and withered underneath the larger male as he was probed and scissored with the man's three fingers. Feeling even more pleasure wash through his body as the lotion started to heat up at the rough friction; a small whimper escaped Izaya's lips once he felt the loss of those digits. Shizuo quickly pulled down his shorts and boxers, revealing his painful erection as he placed either hand on the brunet's waist; positioning himself at the now relaxed muscle.

"_Oh god…he's going to rip me apart!"_ Izaya thought nervously as he saw how big Shizuo actually was, before he had a chance to think another thought Shizuo bucked his hips forward and engulfed his entire length into the body in front of him.

"O-OH! Ahhhh a-ah.." Izaya gasped at the sudden pain and pleasure that shot through his body, he reached his arms up and wrapped them around Shizuo's neck as he started to move in and out at a slow pace.

"F-faster Shizu-chan!" Izaya groaned as his fingernails made cherry red marks on the man's back; he shivered as he felt Shizuo grip his hips harder and started moving at a faster pace. He could tell Shizuo was trying to find the bundle of nerves that would give him the most pleasure by the way he had lost rhythm.

"GAHHHH!" Izaya cried out once Shizuo hit that one special spot, his fingernails dug into the tanned flesh as the blonde mercilessly thrusted into his pleasure spot. It didn't take long for Izaya to start feeling that bubbly feeling in his lower abdomen, signaling that he was close to his release.

"S-ShizuOH!" Izaya cried out his lovers name as he released his seed all over their stomachs and chests, Shizuo thrusted in a few more times before he also shot out his liquid love, filling up the smaller male to the hilt before slowly pulling out of him. He collapsed in a hot mess next to the informant as he waited for his heart rate to go down; once it did he turned over on his side and brought Izaya close in his embrace.

"I love you Shizu-chan." Izaya panted as he curled up comfortably against the larger male, enjoying his warmth and his arms around his waist.

"Yea…I love you to Izaya…" Shizuo said as he leaned his chin on top of his head, letting his eyes slowly start to close as he drifted off to sleep.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** So I DO know this story has been very OOC in some of the chapters, Just want you all to know I DO NOT usually write so OOC. So don't think I write a whole bunch of OOC stories because I ****don't****, I'm sorry if you didn't find this fan fiction enjoyable because it was to OOC. I hope you'll read some of my others in the future. **

**Anyway this was the last chapter of the story, I might make an Epilogue where they're finally home but it'll be a very short one. Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story and favorite and alerted, it really means a lot that you guys liked this! **

**WINNER:**** Mostly everyone who reviewed said they wanted my Mpreg story with Shizaya, so I'm going to post that story today! I'm going to be posting A LOT of different things today, some one-shots people requested, some chapters to other stories I have going, maybe I'll post another new story along with the one you all voted for! So you don't get confused the new story will be called ****"One Night"**** , The first chapter will be a little bit of smut because that's the only way it can be started for that little baby Shizuo/Izaya to be made! Haha~ **


End file.
